Body Art
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: Bella, una excéntrica pero talentosa joven en el arte del tatuaje, siempre ha sido apartadapor su forma ser. El Dr. E. Cullen ha sido el modelo perfecto de los parámetros que se consideran normales para la sociedad excluyente.¿Sus personalidades chocaran
1. Comiezo

**Aclaración:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

**Body Art** por **M.L.F Elektragedia**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella una excéntrica pero talentosa joven en el arte del tatuaje, siempre ha sido apartada o excluida por su forma ser o actuar. El Dr. E. Cullen ha sido el modelo perfecto de los parámetros que se consideran normales para una sociedad excluyente. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas personalidades, choquen entre su atracción, su deseo, su creciente amor y sus prejuicios?  
**R**: M

**Género:** Romance/General

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

* * *

Bella miraba cada cosa dentro de su local, uno que siempre trataba de mantener organizado, estaban por cerrar y cada uno de los empleados estaba terminado de acomodar sus respectivos utensilios, mientras ella pensaba como hacer el proyecto que tenía entre manos.

Todo reincidía en un pequeño problema, ya estaba algo cansada de todo el drama que alguna vez tuvo en su vida, empezando por sus padres que no entendían su ritmo de vida, su arte es su vida, su expresión la manera de sentirse viva, cuando se entero del destino de su familia, solo vio como escape su oficio, claro que ella hacía de él un verdadero arte.

Aun no podía enfocarse en el dibujo que tenia para un cliente, menos mal que el trabajo no es para ese mismo día sino para mañana, aun tenía algo de tiempo para pensar como continuar con el trabajo.

―No creo que pueda hacerlo hoy. ― dijo Bella bastante frustrada.

― ¿Por qué? no― contesta Tanya la recepcionista y administradora.

― No me sale el borrador, y tiene tantas líneas, el tamaño que él pidió es una locura, en unos dos años se verá como una mancha de pintura en su cuerpo, aun no sé cómo arreglarlo.

― ¿Y?… nada de ideas ― contraatacó Tanya.

―Sí, pero mejor mañana cuando venga el cliente le comunico los cambios que debe hacerse para que se vea mejor― suspiro Bella, en tono cansino.

― De todas formas me voy, que tengas una buena noche, iré a ver si encuentro carne fresca en la discoteca ― Se despidió Tanya dándole un beso en las mejillas, y salió del local.

Tanya es una mujer demasiado hermosa, demasiado para la salud de cualquier caballero, pero con un pequeño defecto, su vida amorosa no es duradera, sus relaciones duran, lo que puede durar un merengue en la puerta de un colegio.

A pesar de tener curvas peligrosas, y una excelente educación, ella no utilizo sus conocimientos para administrar cualquier empresa multinacional, según ella es mil veces más divertido trabajar con una amiga, eso lo decidió cuando la vio por vez primera, estuvo buscando por las calles de Chicago, y en un mercado de pulgas le dieron la tarjeta de Bella Von Dise, una de las mejores exponentes de ese arte en los Ángeles,

Cuando la información de saber dónde encontrar a la artista no lo dudo y termino conociéndola, de ese encuentro quedo un lindo recuerdo, una pequeña araña en uno de sus tobillos. Ambas se cayeron bien y desde ese día son buenas amigas.

Tanya estaba terminado su carrera, y vio su oportunidad de ser algo rebelde, o rebelarse del apellido que tanto pesaba, se libraría del yugo de su casa, claro que al principio sus padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero al final accedieron, de todas formas entendieron algo tarde que era la vida de su hija y ella debía tener su desarrollo.

Si claro, eso pensó mientras su hija se aburre de esa vida y busca un trabajo más fructífero, se quedaron con las ganas.

Hablo y convenció a Bella para montar su propio negocio, lo más duro fue convencer a una artista algo excéntrica, porque si no es una persona nada normal. Ya que se viste como chica de calendario de los años treinta o como son llamadas pin-up, con su cabello largo arreglado en bucles que caían por su espalda, y llevando flequillo, al principio se asustaba cada vez que la veía con esos vestidos, se trasportaba a otra época, los labios rojos, los tacones de más de cinco centímetros, con ligueros, y delineador marcado, fuera de verse como una prostituta, permanecía en ella un aura de inocencia.

Cuando por fin se dieron las cosas buscaron un local, esa no fue la parte difícil, pero solo eran ellas dos, Bella con su clientela a la que tatuaba a domicilio, y Tanya con su visión para los negocios.

El primer año fue algo duro, no porque no les alcanzara para pagar las cuentas sino porque, se asentaron en la parte del centro de chicago, el local era de porte hogareño, pero no se podían atender a todos los clientes, necesitaban manos para el trabajo, tatuadores para ser más exactos.

Entonces llego Vladimir, uno de los mejores artistas en tatuajes de tipo oriental, y en algún tiempo mentor de Bella, el gustoso acepto la oferta de estar con ellas por un tiempo, y de eso hace casi dos años, le gusta trabajar con ellas, junto con Claire otra excelente artista algo novata dentro del mundo, pero con un gran potencial, excelente haciendo tatuajes de rostros.

― Hasta mañana Bella― se despidió Claire quien iba de la mano de Vladimir.

― Descansa, y tranquila mañana tendrás una mejor perspectiva acerca de lo que quiere el cliente ― dijo Claire a Bella al irse.

― Si claro, dejare que mis ideas tengan su explosión, pero mejor mañana, que descansen y pórtense bien ― contesto Bella.

Claire y Vladimir salieron del local dejando a Bella sola.

Bella quedo sola como muchas otras noches luego del trabajo e inicio la conversación que todas las noches hacía con su amigo imaginario "El Local".

― Bueno local, estamos solos, creo que es tiempo para pensar si me deseo hacer otro tatuaje qué piensas de eso, querido lugar. ―

Bella nunca pensó tener un lugar fijo para trabajar, solo estuvo en el mismo espacio cuando trabajaba con Vladimir Ransom, cuando trabajaba en la cuidad del sol, en donde hay más cirugías plásticas andantes que en cualquier otro lugar de América y claro que eso en un lugar donde hay arena, playa y un montón de hombres mirando, debes tener un excelente cuerpo, allí conoció Bella a Vla, como le dice.

― Será otro día, mejor voy a descansar. ― se contesto a sí misma.

Terminó de apagar las luces, encendió la alarma y salió rumbo a su casa.

Tenía que caminar solo tres cuadras, ya que decidió alquilar un apartamento más cerca de su trabajo, era mas fácil, no tener que madrugar tanto, no más carreras porque hay embotellamientos, a veces solo a veces sacaba su vespa, amaba su moto, una verdadera reliquia pero el clima de chicago tan cambiante.

Y caminar ayuda a despejar y mejorar ideas, eso pensaba ella, claro que en algunas ocasiones pide que la acompañen a su casa, porque es su casa, a pesar de ser un apartamento con dos alcobas, cocina y sala comedor.

Pero hoy era una excepción por ser viernes cerraron más temprano, camino las cuadras hacia su casa, saludo como siempre al celador, entro al edificio que parecía más una reliquia de la época de la gran depresión económica que un edificio de apartamentos, las paredes pintadas de blanco descolorido por el paso del tiempo y la contaminación de la ciudad, lego al pasillo el cual tiene mosaicos de madera, el ascensor de los que marcan el piso con una especie de reloj, cuando entro en el presiono el número seis, aunque parezca raro vivía en el último piso del edificio.

Recordó porque no le salía el dibujo, no ha pensado si no en el hombre que vio trotando en la mañana cuando tomaba el café y miraba por la ventana de su apartamento.

Eso es un hombre, pero la vida no siempre es como la cuentan los libros de romance, la vida hay que sufrirla solo un poco.

No siempre fue agraciada físicamente, en la actualidad arranca mas de un suspiro, piropo y alguna que otra obscenidad en la calle y dentro de su trabajo, cuando pensó que conocía el amor, le paso lo que a muchas mujeres les pasa, creyeron que era demasiado ingenua, le fueron infiel, solo que esta ella la encontró en la cama, y con otra persona de diferente genero, si como entendieron el hombre al que ella amaba lo encontró in fragante con otro hombre, lo peor del caso es que le va diciendo Eric como se llamaba "esto no es lo que parece".

Detrás de cada trabajo que se hace hay una historia, algunos quieren exorcizar sus miedos y demonios, otros quieren recordar, algunos solo lo hacen por moda, pero es algo que tendrás por mucho tiempo plasmado en la piel, por eso me preocupo por los detalles de que las líneas, aunque hay muchos procedimientos para eliminar un mal tatuaje, el mejor es la utilización de laser, pero algunos solo quieren cambiar ese mal trabajo por uno mejor.

Pero la frustración de no realizar algo que guste al cliente es algo que nunca le ha pasado y no quiere que le pase.

Bella se cambio de ropa, dejo a un lado los tacones, para luego buscar una cómoda ropa para dormir. Afortunadamente Claire había estado en su casa para ordenar un poco, aprovechó para lavar la montaña de ropa que tenía pendiente de arreglar sobre la cama; a veces el tiempo no alcanzaba para todo. aprovechando para lavar la montaña de ropa que tenía pendiente de arreglar sobre su cama, a veces el tiempo no alcanza.

Como todas las noches después de una larga jornada de trabajo, se sentó en el pequeño escritorio junto a su cama, encendió la computadora y mientras esta encendía prepara una taza de té con miel, pera poder relajarse más, al revisar su correo ve que tiene un nuevo mensaje de su hermana.

_Bella _

_Escribo para decirte que __serás tía, y que en estos momentos me encuentro súper feliz, iré a visitarte, ya que mi ginecólogo, me recomendó que fuera a chicago a hacerme unos exámenes porque, como sabes en este pueblo solo hay lo necesario._

_Espero verte pronto hermana querida._

La noticia logro arrancarle una sonrisa de la cara.

Seré tía, el pensamiento viajaba por su mente a velocidad de la luz, estaba a punto de saltar de la felicidad, pero recordó donde se encontraba y todo lo que llevaba encima.

No era buena idea, tanto papel encima y su taza de té, sería desastroso donde hubiera caído.

Caminó hacia su cama, lo que muchos dicen es un espacio privada pero ella aprendió hace mucho que la privacidad tenia un precio muy alto, no siempre tuvo un lugar solo para ella, casi siempre compartió piso con alguna persona. Se acordó de uno que tuvo en los Angeles este se encargaba de hacer películas eróticas casi todas las noches, lo gemidos harían que cualquier ser viviente se levantara y tomara dos opciones unirse a la fiesta haciendo un solo o tocando hasta el cansancio al vecino para ver si paraba la fiesta.

Pero para Bella esto nunca fue un problema era de las pocas personas que entraba a sueño REM casi de inmediato, no podía tocar la cama porque era arrastrada de inmediato al mundo de los sueños.

En lo profundo de sus sueños escucho una voz ardiente y masculina, que le acariciaba la piel solo con el murmullo se su voz, nunca entendía porque tenia este tipo de sueños, hacia una semana que empezó a tenerlos, solo conocía la voz, no había nada mas en el, ni rostros, ni siluetas, nada, solo la voz que la calentaba, como si estuviera en una playa, de manera delicada y amorosa.

Siempre quería mas pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax en su sueño, algo la despertaba, cualquiera que escuchara sus fantasías pensaría que es una mujer fría, pero nunca se sintió mas sexual antes de tener esos extraños sueños, solo deseaba conocer la cara del dueño de la voz, y si tenia la oportunidad fundirse en el.

Pero en su mundo no era la típica mujer sumisa, que deja que todos la pisoteen es un medio competitivo, lleno de tiburones que esperan que baje la guardia para devorarla, ya que estaba en un gremio de hombres y ella se ha dedicado desde que conoció el arte a quitar ese mito, y mostrar que también son capaces las mujeres.

* * *

_Hola! pense que me habia olvidado de como funfiona ff, es que llevaba como media hora intentando xd_

_Bueno a lo que vine, he aui algo que me gusta y me encanta._

_Esto va dedicado a ciertas personas que adoro mucho, y que me endulzanla vida, ellas sabes quienes son._

_Doy gracias a Katlyn quien muy amablememte me ayudo con algunas cosas en este cap, no le digan a nadie pero creo que va a ser largo este fic pero Shhhh, a ella junto con otras super personas las encuentran en la seccion de betas de la pagina http:// (espacio) Fanfiction-twilight. (espacio) jimdo. com, en mi perfil esta el enlace a la pagina._

_disfruten._

_Rws¿?_

_porfa no molestan, ademas me encanta saber que piensan de lo que escribi_


	2. Primer encuentro

**Aclaración:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

**Body Art** por **M.L.F.E****lektragedia**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella una excéntrica pero talentosa joven en el arte del tatuaje, siempre ha sido apartada o excluida por su forma ser o actuar. El Dr. E. Cullen ha sido el modelo perfecto de los parámetros que se consideran normales para una sociedad excluyente. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas personalidades choquen entre su atracción, su deseo, su creciente amor y sus prejuicios?

**R:** M

**Género**: Romance/General

* * *

**Capitulo dos**

**Primer Encuentro**

Los incesantes sonidos en la puerta del apartamento de Bella podrían despertar a cualquier persona dentro del vecindario, no daban tregua, eran seguidos de unos espantosos golpes que aporreaban la madera.

Todo llegaría a su fin si alguien atendiera la urgencia que había de ese lado de la puerta.

Finalmente Bella se despertó, no de muy buen humor, a nadie le gusta que un escándalo interrumpa las deliciosas horas de sueño de cualquier mortal. Con el pelo como gallina, salió hacia la entrada, llevando a su paso varios golpes por culpa de los muebles, ya que no estaba del todo despierta

Al llegar a su destino observo por la mirilla a una no muy agraciada Tanya, no dudo en abrirle la puerta, esta entro como un torbellino.

― Respira, no pasa nada, tranquila, inhala y exhala―dijo a modo de burla Bella.

La mirada que le dio Tanya, hubiera matado del miedo a alguien pero Bella la conocía bien, supo que no le gusto nada el comentario que hizo.

― Está bien, no me burlo de ti, ¿cuéntale a tu amiga qué te paso?

― Voy a dejar a los hombres lo juro, ― chillo Tanya; ― Pensé que había conseguido al príncipe azul, pero no, conseguí a un sapo.

Tanya empezó a caminar por toda la sala, y se detuvo en la ventana de la sala que da con la acera.

―Tranquilízate, o quiere que te diga cuantas veces has dado el mismo recital en los últimos meses, o años para ser más exactos, siempre te pasa algo; pero simplemente como que se te olvida lo que pasó.

Dejaron de hablar y cada una se sumió en sus pensamientos, Bella paso a la cocina mientras caminaba, se paso las manos por el cabello y se lo recogió en un moño algo flojo, decidió hacer café, uno para terminar de despertar, y dos para poder hablar más pacíficamente con su amiga, increíble siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Algo que había aprendido Bella desde que conocía a Tanya es que debajo de esa mujer fatal hay una gran mujer que lo único que desea es que la amen, y tener a quien cuidar cuando este mas viejita.

Bella al recordar el día que le confesó eso empezó a reír como una maniaca en la cocina, claro serian un par de viejitas muy chistosas con ella aun tatuando, llena de arrugas y Tanya aun yendo de pesca a ver si encontraba el amor de su vida, de solo imaginar eso y volver a repetir la imagen en su mente hizo que estallara en un ataque de; definitivamente necesitan cambiar algunos aspectos de su vida sentimental para no quedar solas en este mundo, eso sería terrible para la salud mental de Bella.

Aunque pensándolo bien ella también quería una familia como su hermana debía ser súper hermoso saber que de ti depende una vida, y que está creciendo poco a poco en tu cuerpo, quería gritar de envidia, pero primero lo primero, Tanya.

Tanya no entendía, si estaba claro que los príncipes azules no existen y que se destiñen después del primer lavado; Porque le dolió tanto que Paul la rechazara dentro del bar donde estaban hablando tan amenamente, claro reconoce que no es para nada tímida, que le gusta llevar las riendas de ciertas situaciones, pero no le ve nada de malo querer tener a alguien para que la mimen, la cuiden, aun no encuentra a su ser humano, como le llamaba ella.

Le llamo la atención la risa de Bella que suponía estaba en otra habitación de su apartamento, siguió el sonido, y la encontró contra la encimera, recostada contra esta, teniendo uno de sus brazos bajo el abdomen, y temblando por las carcajadas que salían de ella.

― No sabía que en las mañanas fueras tan alegre Bellita― sentencio con algo de sarcasmo

― No es eso, solo que no me imagino nuestra amistad, en unos treinta años con este tipo de mañana todavía, eso sería muy chistoso― dijo entre jadeos, aun no terminaba su ataque de risa

Tanya no le vio a eso nada de gracia y le dio un codazo en las costillas

― ¡Ay! eso dolió― se quejo la castaña

― No te vuelvas a burlar de mi suerte además esto no será por mucho tiempo, porque yo lo digo.

―lo que tú digas, ¿quieres café?

Esta asintió, y Bella se dispuso a servir el café para ambas, sirviéndolo con galletas de sal que tenía en la alacena.

― Tanya porque llegaste tan temprano a mi casa, no es que sea mala tu compañía, sabes que te adoro, pero no crees que sería mejor una visita a horas decentes, y no a las cuatro de la mañana, ― menos mal tengo calefacción término en su mente Bella

― No quería ir a mi casa, eso es todo, ― contesto Tanya― porque no escuchamos algo de música mientras te cuento que me paso¿te parece?

― Acepto con la condición de que hoy cerremos temprano, y vamos a caminar o algo.

―Trato.

Ambas se dirigieron a la sala, mientras Bella buscaba el mando a distancia de su pequeño minicomponente, Tanya se quitaba los zapatos, pero la incomodidad que tenia ésta después de pasar una velada no muy estimulante, no dejo que estuviera quieta en el sofá, y de nuevo se dirijo hacia la ventana, una de las ventajas del apartamento de bella es que cerca estaba el local, y un pequeño parque al cual como ya se había planeado irían a pasear.

― No te molesta vivir sola, ¿Bella?

― Al principio me hacían falta mis padres y Ángela, pero aprendí que cada uno debe seguir sus sueños o en mi caso perseguirlo, y ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?, desde que me conoces sabes que vivo sola, que pocas veces hablo de mi familia, pero que los extraño.

― Solo estaba pensando como seria tener a alguien que no te juzgara.

― Sabes que mis padres ahora es que entienden que hago lo que me gusta, y en cuanto a mi hermana ella siempre me ha querido por como soy, no le importa si tengo otra extremidad o algo parecido.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ― grito Tanya

Bella se asusto, ese no era un grito normal, algo pasaba en la calle, corrió a ver cuál era la razón de su escáldalo, casi se derrite al ver la razón.

Era el hombre que había visto el día anterior también trotando solo que esta vez la diferencia era que estaba apenas saliendo y ayer lo vio llegar, se mordió uno de sus labios para no silbar.

― ¡Tu! ― la señalo Tanya― sabias que sale a correr un orgasmo, ¿Por qué no lo habías comentado?, ¿Qué te pasa?

Y empezó una verdadera espera por parte de Tanya, para sacarle información acerca del ¿Por qué? Y el ¿cuándo? Pero no le pudo sacar ningún tipo de información, pues sabía lo mismo que ella, nada.

Tanya se dio cuenta de la mirada que le Bella le lanzo a este hombre, ella le iba a ayudar con él pues su amiga necesita una especia de sex-capada, ese es el candidato perfecto.

Horas más tarde estaban ambas junto con Vladimir, perdiendo el tiempo no había nadie en la tienda el ultimo cliente se fue con un hermoso arcoíris en un tobillo, Bella le dijo al hombre que no se vería estético, pero él no quiso entender y Claire se lo hizo, ya que solo quería tocarlo, estaban todos recordando ese incidente, entre risas, hasta que Claire se fue a buscar algo para poderse calmar, después de tanto reír, con el abdomen doliéndole cada uno retomo sus actividades esperando que llegara algún cliente o simplemente repasando las cosas que tenían que hacer para no dejar pendiente nada.

Por fin el dibujo que tenía algo bloqueada la creatividad de Bella quedo listo solo tenía que llamar al cliente y poner cita para que viniera hacérselo.

Pero todos no tenían el mismo animo que ella, ya que estaban haciendo algo para que cerrara más temprano, Vladimir llego a donde se encontraba Tanya y le paso un papel con instrucciones para que salga el plan sobre del misterioso hombre acerca del cual le hablo Tanya cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad.

Después de mucho guerrear con Bella porque no quería cerrar el local, Tanya la llevo llevado al parque que quedaba cerca del apartamento de Bella, compran un par de helados, cualquiera que las viera pensarían que ambas están perdidas en algún punto de la historia americana, pues ambas andan vestidas como chicas Vargas, claro que el estilo es mas de Bella, Tanya como no llego a su casa, simplemente se puso uno de los vestidos de bella, claro que este le quedaba un poco estrecho en las caderas, pero no le importo, además resaltaba uno de sus atributos.

― Tanya tengo que contarte algo. ― dijo ella en un murmullo.

Por fin pensó la primera, me va a decir que le ayude con el bombón que vimos esta mañana.

Bella levanta la mano impidiendo que esta hable.

― Antes de que digas nada, es acerca de mi hermana, me dio una noticia, y la verdad en estos momentos le tengo algo de envidia quisiera estar en sus zapatos y vivir esa experiencia, solo que no se si algún día la tenga.

― ¿Cuál es la notica? ― pregunta con curiosidad Tanya.

― Está embarazada. ― soltó Bella con una sonrisa que eclipsaría el sol.

Tanya no logra entender la noticia, ella no era muy amiga de Ángela, pero sabía que a esta no era que le gustaba muchos los niños, y varias veces escucho a bella decirle que no dijera nunca, pero en la forma tan alegre en la que le comunico ésta sabia que debía estar muy feliz.

Terminaron su helado, y se levantan de la silla en la cual estaba cada una hace rato, quien cada una aclarar sus sentimientos, Bella aun está feliz por su hermana pero desea ser ella quien tenga esa felicidad, y Tanya le tiene un poco de envidia a Ángela porque encontró a un hombre que la quiere por como es y no le da miedo de ponerla en la tierra cada vez que sale con las locuras propias de ella.

Seguían caminado y hablando de nada en especial, cuando sin querer Bella tropieza con alguien, la verdad no es que estuviera viendo hacia adelante sino hacia a un lado escuchando a Tanya y su nuevo mantra.

― Disculpe mi intención no era…― Bella quedo muda cuando levanto su mirada y vio contra quien se dio. En su mente se repetía no puede ser, no puede ser.

― ¡Dios! ―Exclamo Tanya al ver al hombre del cual estaban hablando en la mañana, esto no podía ser cierto.

En cuanto este misteriosos hombre observo la mujer que tenía en frente, de cabello castaño, con rizos en las puntas deseo poder tocarlos para comprobar si la textura de este era suave como se veía; de unos ojos chocolate, pero no el clásico chocolate, si no con el que tiene pequeñas líneas amarillas en ellos, quedo hipnotizado cuando esta levanto la mirada, paso su vista a los labios, rellenos y pintados de un fuerte rojo sangre, sobre una cara en forma de corazón.

Llevaba un vestido amarillo, corto, y unos tacones del mismo color, solo que de un tono más oscuro. La quería detallar para que se quedara grabada su imagen por mucho tiempo. La recorrió con la mirada, pero le costó creer que algo tan hermoso este manchado ¿Como ella se ha dejado marcar por las tintas y agujas en su cuerpo? El vestido era sin mangas, en su brazo derecho a la altura del hombro tiene un dibujo, en la muñeca izquierda una especia de brazalete con una flor en ella, y en el pequeño escote que lleva, se ven una serie de mariposas y otras figuras.

En su cabeza no podría creer que se haya hecho eso a propósito, sin querer ofenderla después de echarle un vistazo, se alejo huyendo de la visión tan rara que tuvo.

* * *

Insisto FF me la tiene velada, que cosita con el, pero bueno, por fin pude.

gracias a todas la que tubieron paciencia y esperaron a que colgara el cap, lo escribi con todas las ganas de este mundo, Aleja, estamos igual el timepo no alcanza, MIli si andas por ahi caray da señales de vida.

y esto me lo pide mi Beta claro que ella muy amablemente me recisa lo que escribo, la pueden encontrar aqui. Katlyn a ella junto a otras betas la encuentran aqui betas de la pagina http:/ (espacio) Fanfiction-twilight. (espacio) jimdo. com, en mi perfil esta el enlace a la pagina.

Meresco RW¿?

Ese globito se ve lo mas de chusco cierto?


	3. Cuenta Tres

**Aclaración:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

* * *

**Body Art** por **M.L. Elektragedia**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella una excéntrica pero talentosa joven en el arte del tatuaje, siempre ha sido apartada o excluida por su forma ser o actuar. El Dr. E. Cullen ha sido el modelo perfecto de los parámetros que se consideran normales para una sociedad excluyente. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas personalidades choquen entre su atracción, su deseo, su creciente amor y sus prejuicios?

**R:** M

**Género**: Romance/General

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

**Cuenta Tres**

El doctor Edward A Cullen, uno de los mejores en el campo de la medicina, contaba con su despacho, en el tercer piso de una de los hospitales más prestigiosos en chicago.

Se trataba de uno de los jóvenes con más futuro en el campo de la dermatología, futuro, porque a sus veintisiete años ya estaba postulado a ser el jefe de dermatología del hospital, el hecho de que ese puesto fuera casi suyo tenía que ver mucho con su trabajo, y con las clientas, ya que no solo trataba su departamento, de las lesiones dejadas por el cáncer, la soriasis, eczemas acné.

Sino también todo tipo de intervenciones menores relacionadas con la cosmética, aunque no es un medico esteticista, la piel siendo el órgano más importante de nuestro cuerpo, el que nos repele de tantas cosas en la atmosfera es una de las pasiones del Doctor Cullen; procedimientos como liftings, botóx, y otras cien cirugías reparadoras, el modelado es un servicio privado al cual los clientes adinerados visitaban para tener los tratamientos, de manos del "Doctor de los sueños" como le llamaban las enfermeras.

Su oficina tenía un baño lo suficientemente elegante como el de una casa de gente pudiente, ducha de mármol, y encimeras de roble, pero para que, ese baño no lo utilizaba.

El amaba su trabajo, amaba atender sus pacientes, esa era en realidad su verdadera relación, pero su ritmo de trabajo era algo absorbente, su día empezaba a las siete de la mañana de lunes a sábado, pero no sabía la hora en la que terminaba.

Pero este sábado no podía quedarse hasta tarde, su hermano llegaba de visitar a sus padres y le enviaban varias cosas además no perdería la oportunidad de estar compartiendo un tiempo con él, salió de su oficina a recorrer el pabellón de quemados infantiles del hospital, no entendía porque hay gente tan irresponsable, la pólvora solo se debe manejar por expertos, era una de las frases que había colgada en los pasillos, observo a varios pacientes, los cuales a pesar de sus dolencias siempre enseñaban los dientes y tenían las sonrisas más hermosas que se imaginan; salió de la sala.

Tomo su agenda, mirando las citas que tenía en ella, una consulta para Botóx a las nueve y después a las diez de la mañana una sobre la infección de una cicatriz de una joven de no más de veinte años, el resto de citas las cancelo.

Entro a su consultorio, se cambio de bata, arreglo la corbata, se sentó en el escritorio de caoba que su madre le regalo y ayudo a diseñar, saco los respectivos formularios para las historias clínicas, ya que ambos pacientes eran nuevos en su consulta.

Si se pensaba la diferencia que había entre su oficina y loa pabellones de quemados, junto con los quirófanos de dermatología, eran como el día y la noche, ya que aquí la decoración era elegante, alfombras de colores claros, ventanas con cortinas contrastantes, y no los pálidos colores verdes y blancos característicos de las salas de trabajo, junto con las plantas dispersas en los pasillos.

En las salas de reconocimiento, que eran unos pequeños cuartos, con una camilla, y más que una sala de procedimientos parecía un pequeño spa en la tierra, cada sala de las tres que hay tiene ordenadores portátiles, pantallas de televisión LCD, dos sillones, pequeños refrigeradores con zumos de frutas de todas las clases, mas que parecer un hospital, parecía el servicio de uno de los restaurantes mas prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Excesivo, si pero necesario, ya que por estas atenciones los clientes, iban más seguidos, y sabían que cualquier tipo de procedimiento que efectuara el doctor Cullen era guardando su privacidad, la verdadera razón para estos procedimientos eran los pagos ya que el subsidio que daba el gobierno para la sección de dermatología no alcanzaba, entonces se ideo esto para su misión.

Era una forma de proveer a los más necesitados.

El doctor tenía dos reglas que hacía que todos incluyéndose las acantara, ofrecer el mejor tratamiento posible, y nunca rechazar un paciente, por más fea que se vea la condición, ni importar cual costoso fuera el tratamiento, especialmente en niños.

Pocos entendían el porqué de esto, pero una cicatriz veteada a la altura de su codo derecho, que subía hasta su hombro, no visible porque siempre se vestía con camisas de puño, y cuando se ejercitaba hacia lo mismo, no porque le diera miedo saber que la encontraba allí sino porque a gente empieza a mirar como si fuera un bicho raro.

Estaba dispuesto a que quienes alguna vez sufrieron la misma experiencia, tuvieran la ayuda necesario, alguien le ayudo a el y a su familia, y eso marco la diferencia en su vida, las cicatrices no eran el problema para él , se mostraba compasivo, y entiende a las víctimas.

―Miriam― llamo a la enfermera de turno.

Miriam apareció en la puerta del consultorio, llevando consigo una mirada serena, se veía como acabada de salir de ELLE con el cabello negro recogido y un traja sastre gris plomo, con la bata blanca puesta. Una mujer elegante y atractiva aun a sus cuarenta y tantos años, de las pocas que puede usar lápiz labial rojo sangre sin parecer barata

―doctor su paciente ya llego.

― haga pasar a la Señora Uley.

Miriam asintió, y se retiro, e inmediatamente entro la señora Uley, con el registro que Miriam les hacia llenar a todos los pacientes

― Doctor que bueno que pude tener una cita con usted hoy, es que en la tarde tengo una fiesta y no me pueden ver mis amistades así, me veo horrible; ― hablo la Señora Uley― además me han contado que usted es de los mejores doctores que hay en Chicago.

― Dígame señora, ¿qué es exactamente lo que usted desea hacerse?

Media hora después de que la señora Uley sacara de su imaginación arrugas, líneas de imperfección, y otros defectos más en la piel de su rostro, re estaba recostada en la camilla, esperando su tratamiento, sin lugar a dudas la dejaría como nueva, o eso era lo que pensaba, está bien a sus casi cincuenta años las jóvenes le tiene envidia ya que se cuida en exceso su cuerpo, su cara, y a su marido.

Mientras pensaba esto, Edward se ponía una bata desechable, los guantes y esperaba que Miriam le tuviera todos los implementos listos, cuando ya estaban debidamente organizados en una pequeña charola se dirigió a su paciente.

― Por favor relájese ― le dijo el Doctor; ― solo dolerá un poco, sentirá pequeñas tensiones cuando le inyecte el producto.

Después de haber terminado con la paciente, y de hacer unas pequeñas anotaciones en su agenda de que era lo que necesitaba para la próxima consulta con la señora Uley porque iban a tener muchas, lo tenía asegurado es que cuando se llega a cierta edad y hay vacios emocionales la gente trata de llenarlo con, cirugías y arreglos en su cuerpo, para envejecer hacia atrás.

Después de una satisfecha clienta la dejo descansar en una zona de confort, con música, y velas aromáticas, no entendía el porque los hombres buscan la juventud eterna, pero mientras todos los recursos fueran para los niños no importaba mucho como se obtenía en la clínica.

Se dispuso a organizar de nuevo las cosas, llegar la paciente con la cicatriz, eso era lo que decía en su agenda y según como le había comunicado Miriam llegaría en unos minutos.

Se quedo congelado cuando una mujer de uno sesenta de estatura apareció en la puerta de su consultorio, vestía con sencillez, con una camiseta rosada y un par de jeans ultra finos, en los pies tenia puestos unos zapatos de suela roja con tacón de aguja de Christian Louboutin con una chaqueta negra que le hacía juego a lo que llevaba puesto.

Una mujer indescriptiblemente hermosa, con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color zafiro y con un rostro por el cual estaba seguro que la señora Uley estaría dispuesta a someterse una intervención quirúrgica para lograr tenerlo.

En estos momentos agradecía tener su cicatriz enfundada en la manga de su camisa, así ella no se asustaría viendo el tipo de cicatriz que quizás ella no desea conocer.

A diferencia de la paciente anterior esta entro dando un paso dentro del consultorio.

―Señorita como esta. ― la saludo de manera cordial Edward.

Esta le regalo una sonrisa.

―Buenos días doctor, Emily Black―.el sonido de la voz de estale dio ganas de salir corriendo, no concordaba con su figura, ni su forma de vestir, demasiado aguda, casi chillona, casi pone los ojos en blanco, a pesar de ser agradable la forma en la que se dirigió a él.

― Soy el Doctor Cullen.

Extendió la mano y ella se las estrecho. Mientras se daba la mano era consciente de que la estaba mirando fijamente, y veía que en la camiseta de mangas tres cuartos que ella tenía había una improvisada curación, tapada de manera rudimentaria con esparadrapos y gasa.

Le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Emily para no ponerla nerviosa, quizás detrás de esa gasa estaba el problema de ella.

― Por favor, entre y tome asiento. ― le indico el lugar que estaba cerca al escritorio.

―Estoy aquí para recibir tratamiento de cómo quitarme si es posible esto. ― señalo la parte que estaba cubierta.

Descubrió el área y trastabillo hacia atrás pero se recompuso inmediatamente, la cicatriz que tenía en el antebrazo cerca al codo izquierdo, no era una por accidente, sino una infringida, por la mano de los llamados modificadores corporales, dentro de la practica medica, ha experimentado cientos de emociones, pero en estos momentos desearía ser una figura paterna para reganar a la joven.

Juraría que ella sintió el rechazo de él, pero para que esos pensamientos no se fueran hacia ese lado.

― Podría decirme, hace cuanto se hizo el procedimiento señorita.

Emily se tranquilizo, y le dijo al médico, como, cuando, donde y el porqué se hizo, algo llamado escarificación, que según tenía entendido, la comunidad médica, es una especie de tatuaje, pero llevado al extremo.

Según decían estos modificadores corporales, lo que hacen es trasladar un dibujo del papel a la piel de la persona y con elementos quirúrgicos ir quitando una fina capa de piel, haciendo una cicatriz, que en un principio se pone de color magenta, y se va difuminado hasta quedar de un tono más oscuro que la piel, levantando un promedio de entre dos y cinco milímetros de piel.

Lo que no tienen en cuanta estos modificadores corporales, que a veces son tatuadores es el riesgo de infección que puede ocurrir en la cicatriz que crearon, ya que la piel es una fina capa, que protege al cuerpo de todo lo que hay fuera.

― Acudí a usted doctor, porque me han dicho que es de los mejores, a parte de la confidencialidad que maneja con los pacientes.

― Esta bien, usted lo que tiene es una seria infección, le recomiendo que mantenga la zona limpia, y pase por el laboratorio para identificar el microorganismo con el que se infecto, además después de hacer eso, viene de nuevo, y le recetare algunos medicamos para mejorar la infección, y la cicatrización que tiene, le advierto de una vez, que no será una marca muy bonita, ni se borrara por completo de su piel.

Más tarde al terminar su jornada, después de pensar él porque la gente se hacía daño, y se infringía dolor sin ningún motivo, decidió, irse más temprano de lo planeado.

Se despidió de Miriam, y de algunas personas con las que se encontró al salir del hospital.

Decidió pasear cerca a su apartamento, a caminar un rato por el parque, para despejar sus pensamientos, y estar sereno para cuando llegara su hermano, una bomba de energía, aun no entendía si en realidad eran hermanos, estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando sintió que un peso era arrastrado hacia él.

Al ver la despampanante mujer deseo, que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de admirar esa belleza en las mañanas al despertar, pero cuando la detallo, y conto tres tatuajes; huyo, por la cantidad de dolor que se auto infringió, y porque recordaba el dolor que el mimo llevo durante años para poder tener la piel del brazos medianamente reconstruida y normal.

Salió antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera mas tarde de todas formas él no sabía, Salió hacia su apartamento, a esperar a su querido hermano.

* * *

Como raro que uno cuelgue un cap, el dia de su cumpleaños, pues a mi me parece raro.

**Muchisimas gracias a Mili y a Ale**, porque si no fuera por ellas juro que no hobra escrito ni media palabra.

**Jean gracias por lo que me dedicaste**, me encanto, en serio, creo que si sigo leyendo tu fic me convierto en Sofy Kill

_Doy gracias a Katlyn quien es mi beta, a ella junto con otras super personas las encuentran en la seccion de betas de la pagina http:/ (espacio) Fanfiction-twilight. (espacio) jimdo. com, en mi perfil esta el enlace a la pagina._

_disfruten._

_Rws¿?_

_No serio creo que meresco algunos, o no, jum_


	4. Fuego

**Pido disculpas el capitulo anterios enloquecio mi cuenta, esta subio el capitulo como diez veces.**

**Aclaración:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

* * *

**Body Art** por **M. L. F. Elektragedia**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella una excéntrica pero talentosa joven en el arte del tatuaje, siempre ha sido apartada o excluida por su forma ser o actuar. El Dr. E. Cullen ha sido el modelo perfecto de los parámetros que se consideran normales para una sociedad excluyente. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas personalidades choquen entre su atracción, su deseo, su creciente amor y sus prejuicios?

**R:** M

**Género**: Romance/General

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Fuego **

En su apartamento Edward, estaba sentado en el sillón frente al televisor, en la típica imagen de una persona mediocre y el cuadro lo terminaba una cerveza en la mano, descansando los pies en la pequeña mesa que tenía en frente.

Si era el típico apartamento de soltero, un sillón inmenso de color negro en la sala, donde tranquilamente se podía dormir, una pantalla plana en frente del mismo. Era uno de los últimos modelos, ya que disfrutaba de ver televisión, y el gusto se lo podía dar su sueldo era uno de los más costosos del hospital, pero nunca se le subía a la cabeza dejar de ser como era. Dos alcobas cada una decorada de manera impecable, y una pequeña biblioteca, donde estaba su ordenador, y los muchos libros que lo acompañaban, nunca pensó asentarse en un sitio como Chicago, él y su familia oriundos de un minimalistico pueblo perdido en el olvido como Forks.

Pero al finalizar su carrera le ofrecieron trabajo en el hospital.

Conseguir el apartamento cerca del hospital no fue tan difícil como pensó, al final le gusto, lo termino de pagar hace dos años y ahora se daba gustos en el.

Claro de la decoración se encargo su mama y su hermana, el no tenía tiempo ni para verse en el espejo cuando empezó en el hospital, necesitaba que le ayudaran a instalar las cosas más básicas en su nuevo hogar, su madre estuvo feliz con eso, su hermana no tanto, pero lo hizo porque sentía un gran cariño por él, aunque no quería que estuviera lejos de la casa, pues es muy pequeña y siempre ha admirado a su hermano mayor.

Como extrañaba a su familia, pero no siempre se puede vivir con ellos.

Pensaba muchas cosas y una de ellas fue el incidente en el parque. Soy un estúpido, un idiota, porque salí corriendo, se decía a sí mismo.

Soy un cobarde, cada vez que veo alguien con alguna modificación corporal, sentía el dolor en su piel, y recordaba cómo fue que termino con su cicatriz, mientras pensaba en todo esto.

_Recuerdos…_

_Increíble lo hermoso que es mi hermanito, es como una copia al carbón de mi, pensaba el pequeño Edward al ver a su hermanito Emmett de unos escasos tres años, podrían pasar por gemelos, pero estaba el pequeño detalle que era el cuatro años mayor, y que él en vez de tener el característico color bronce que compartía con su madre, este era castaño oscuro._

_Cuando su madre tenía el vientre redondeado, Edward quería que saliera ya de allí, pero cuando nació, lo vio tan chiquito, que prefirió esperar a que creciera un poco, para enseñarle a jugar con los legos que tenía en su cuarto de juegos, pero pensó que mejor le daba el cuarto a su hermanito._

_Y así lo hizo._

_Antes de que naciera y tuviese la oportunidad de ver con sus ojos al nuevo ser que acompañaría a su familia._

― _¡Mami! ― Llamo el pequeño Edward_

― _dime cariño._

― _Le puedo regalar a mi hermanito la habitación de los juguetes, para que quede al lado mío, y los juguetes los ponemos en otro lado ― índico con la voz infantil, melodiosa y algo chillona._

_Esme quedo emocionada al escuchar estas palabras, su hijo mayor, era demasiado egoísta, no quería compartir con nadie, en verdad ya quería a su hermanito cerca, en la habitación junto a él._

― _Claro amor, cuando quiere pasar las cosas._

― _¡Juguetes mamá!, no cosas._

― _¡Esta bien! ― contesto Esme medio resignada; ― cuando los pasamos._

_El pequeño Edward frunció su ceño_

― _Se puede ya._

_Así empezó, la relación con Emmett._

_Cuando el pequeño tenía dos años, era inseparable de su hermano mayor, y lloraba cada vez que este iba al colegio, lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar, era su héroe._

_Al llegar siempre del colegio, se colgaba de una de sus piernas y le pedía que no lo dejara solo, a lo cual le respondía que nunca lo haría, que eran hermanos y que ellos no se abandonan, y que siempre estuvieran juntos, porque ambos se querían._

_Todos los días después de llegar del colegio, era la misma escena._

_Un fin de semana cuando Emmett estaba cumpliendo tres años, este se robo un encendedor y lo metió debajo de su cama, le gustaba el color que tenia este, a pesar de que era muy duro para poder encender la llama._

_Paso casi un año desde que Edward empezó a ir al colegio, pero una noche sintió los sollozos en el cuarto de al lado, sabía que era de su hermano, no quería levantar a sus padres, ya que entre los dos los cansaban cuando jugaban con ellos, ya que ambos tenían energías de nunca acabar._

_El ambiente estaba enrarecido, y había una niebla en el aire, pero cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto, soltó un grito, de dolor, vio a su hermano, en un rincón de su cuarto, este estaba cubierto en llamas, las cortinas, la cama, los nocheros, y varios de los juguetes que habían en el._

_El pequeño Edward se sentía impotente, no podía acabar la vida de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, así que tenía que actuar y sin pensarlo se lanzo…_

_Esme se despertó al escuchar el grito, la casa estaba en penumbras pero habían pequeñas luces que entraban por debajo de la puerta de su cuarto, con el corazón acelerado, salió de la cama, llevando a rastras a su marido, el cual aun se encontraba algo adormilado._

_Al ver la escena el grito de dolor que salió de su cuerpo, la paralizo, no era capaz de ver, de oír, pensar o respirar, Carlisle, entro en modo medico, su especialidad no eran los fuegos, pero no sabe cómo llegaron sus dos hijos dentro de ese infierno, lenguas de fuego se escurrían por las paredes del cuarto del pequeño, cada rincón estaba tapizado por ellas._

_Ellas que se apoderaron de lo que había a su paso, todo salió de su cerebro, no podía perderlos, después del nacimiento de Emmett ambos para evitar que Esme muriera ya que su parto fue adelantado por una eclampsia, decidieron hacerse ligar las trompas de Falopio, no podía perder a sus retoños, no tanto porque no pudieran tener más hijos, sino porque ambos quedarían destrozados, lo primero que debía hacer era sacar a sus pequeños de allí._

_Saco a Esme del trance gritándole, le pidió agua, mucha agua, toda la que pudiera cargar, mientras él veía a sus dos hijos dentro, como se trataban de consolar._

_Gruesas, cálidas y dolorosas lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Edward, no pensó cuando entro en el cuarto de su hermano, lo único que quería era sacarlo, de allí, pero cuando entro algo enfebreció el incendio, un golpe y olor a algo parecido al gas con el que se cocina. Una explosión, algo cayó en su brazo, pero el miedo no le dejo ver, estaba caliente su cuerpo, el humo estaba en su sistema, largas columnas de fuego, los separaban de la puerta, el calor aumento en su brazo derecho, pero no despegaba los ojos de su hermano, el estaba agachado junto a él, con la cara escondida en sus manos, sollozando, y llamado a su madre._

_Nada iba a pasarles decía Carlisle, estaban resguardados en una esquina del cuarto, la puerta abierta y el empapado, con una cobija también mojada, entro como pudo al mar de fuego, sin pensarlo dos veces, cargo al pequeño Emmett, mientras trataba de tranquilizar también a Edward, no duro mucho tiempo allí, ya que metió dentro del escudo que hizo con la cobija a su primogénito_

_Lo último que supo el pequeño Edward eran los sonidos de sirenas que llegaban a su casa, perdió el tiempo entre su salida y un cuarto blanco._

_Parpadeaba con dificultad, tenía unos pequeños tubos en la nariz, que le molestaban y hacían algo de cosquillas, desorientado, intento moverse, pero el cansancio era mayor, se sentía muy cansado, como si se la hubiese pasado mucho tiempo jugando con su hermano, pero cuando pudo unir los hechos, lloro desesperado, no lo pudo rescatar, era lo que pensaba, no volvería a ver a su hermanito, lloro._

_Lloro y grito tanto que creyó que perdería la voz._

_Cuando se tranquilizó y las horas pasaron entendió que estaban todos bien, su hermano tenía quemaduras de segundo grado en el abdomen, y él en el brazo, junto con algunas de tercer grado, sus pulmones inhalaron mucho humo, esa era la razón por la cual tenían esos tubitos en la nariz._

_Pasaron varios días en el hospital, su madre se veía cansada, el intuía que ella se culpaba de lo sucedido, pero la culpa fue de un corto circuito en la alcoba de Emmett._

_Su brazo dolía mucho y según lo que le explicaron eran que tenía adherido a su piel pedazos de plástico y metal en la quemadura, dedujeron que era una yesquera que había explotado a causa del calor de la habitación, y esta impacto en el brazo de él._

Edward salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió que llamaban a su puerta, y efectivamente era él, cualquiera que viera al menor de los Cullen pensaría si alguna vez le dieron anabólicos para desarrollarse.

Con más de uno noventa Emmett, pasaría por hermano mayor de Edward, solo que este tenía una cara de niño travieso que nunca dejaría, y eso lo prometió después de ver todo lo que hizo su hermano cuando eran pequeños, el no es el típico muchacho de veintidós años que sale de fiesta todos los fines de semana, no es el galán que todas quieren tener cuando estada en el colegio, no es un payaso.

Su sentido del humor es negro, pero demasiado responsable y amaba a una mujer, eso es lo que venía a decirle a su hermano, no podía creer que haya encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños, además de que su madre le dejo como mensaje para Edward que le diera un buen jalón de orejas, porque hace más de cinco años que no tiene pareja, todos pensaban que era Leah, pero no solo eran amigos, claro que nunca supo el si eran con derechos.

Edward estaba contento, por fin tendría una conversación con alguien que lo entendía y no le tenía lastima, hace años se sacaron todo lo que tenían, si todo, y las heridas quedaron sanadas solo las cicatrices.

Una forma de Edward de manejar la tensión, era hablar con su hermano, y hacer ejercicio todos los días en las mañanas, aparte de estar en buena forma, le daba energías nuevas, para ayudar a los niños del hospital a superar sus propias catástrofes.

Una genuina sonrisa salió del rostro de Edward, no es que fuera gruñón, solo que pocos conocían este lado del.

― ¡Emmett te tardeaste mucho!

Este quedo con una expresión en la cara de desconcierto, como así que llegue tarde, nunca lo hacía, miro su reloj y estaba en punto.

― No digas locuras, llegue a tiempo, soy muy cumplido.

― Por eso mismo lo digo.

― No seas irónico.

― ¿Qué hacías hoy antes de llegar?

Edward se sintió algo incomodo y miro de soslayo su brazo, aun con los años de diferencia que se llevan, no le puede esconder nada a Emmett, este ultimo vio que aun le dolía lo sucedido, no entendía porque su hermano tenía ese complejo de mártir, como el dijo una vez, pero para no entrar en discusión con él, no trato el tema.

― Me piensas dejar en la puerta todo el día.

― No sería mala idea.

Cuando el cuerpo de Emmett entro a su apartamento, unas risas provenían desde el pasillo, ambos hombres voltearon a ver.

A Edward se le querían salir cada uno de las células del cuerpo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tenía que ser mentira, o le estaba jugando su mente una gran broma.

Porque era imposible, la misma chica que vio en el parque estaba caminado por el pasillo de su edificio y estaba con la pelirroja, claro nunca le intereso el color del caballo de su acompañante, podría jurar que bajo su mentón había un charco, porque literalmente estaba babeando por esa morena.

Simplemente perfecta.

Esa era la palabra que podría abarcar a esa mujer, algo tenía que hacer, solo miraba su rostro, esta venia riendo junto con su acompañante, la imagen más que irreal, era calmante.

Emmett se dio cuenta de la reacción de su hermano, le dio un codazo, para que saliera de esa nube en la que se metió, ambas mujeres que caminaban por el pasillo eran sin lugar a dudas hermosas. Giraron a la derecha después de estar caminado un rato, y entraron al apartamento de en frente.

Entraron los dos, solo que Edward quería darse contra las paredes, una mujer tan hermosa y marcada, llena de cicatrices autoinfrinjidas.

Bella después de su paseo en el parque y de la extraña visión que tuvo con su vecino de las mañanas, pensó que algo andaba mal con él, ¿qué tendría? ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Porque salió huyendo? Todo esto pasó por su cabeza y por más que Tanya intento calmarla, no pudo, estaba mal, casi le da un ataque de ansiedad, se sintió insegura, casi entra en estado de shock.

Dejaron de pasear, se dirigieron a su apartamento, en el ascensor Tanya dijo la idiotez más grande de la vida de solo repetir las palabras estallaron en risas, salieron del ascensor y su ataque de risa no había aminorado.

Al final del pasillo vio a dos hombres en una de las puertas de entrada de otro apartamento, pero cuando fijo la vista, identifico a su vecino con quien se había chocado, intento calmarse un poco pero no podía, al final se rindió a su ataque de risa y entro a su apartamento.

Una vez dentro vio extrañada a Tanya, su mirada, no era buen augurio.

* * *

Bueno la cosa es así, casi que no lo cuelgo estaba como en la luna, Mili el próximo es tuyo, tranquila que lo estoy mirando.

Ale bebe no sabía que tu conexión está muerta, chilla porque no se ha podido comunicar contigo.

Hey falta poquito para lago que todas quieren, porque estoy segura de eso.

no les conte conosco niñas que aman crepusculo en mi ciudad Wiii... creo que no lo habia contado

_Doy gracias a Katlyn quien muy amablemente me ayudo con algunas cosas en este cap., ella junto con otras súper personas las encuentran en la seccion de betas de la pagina http:/ (espacio) Fanfiction-twilight. (espacio) jimdo. com, en mi perfil esta el enlace a la pagina._

_disfruten._

_Rws¿?_

Quienes dejen Rw les doy adelanto, *eso sonó algo chantajista* pero no importa


	5. ¿Mi sueño o el tuyo?

**Aclaración:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

* * *

**Body Art** por **M. L. F. Elektragedia**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella una excéntrica pero talentosa joven en el arte del tatuaje, siempre ha sido apartada o excluida por su forma ser o actuar. El Dr. E. Cullen ha sido el modelo perfecto de los parámetros que se consideran normales para una sociedad excluyente. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas personalidades choquen entre su atracción, su deseo, su creciente amor y sus prejuicios?

**R:** M

**Género**: Romance/General

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

**¿Mi sueño o el tuyo? **

― ¡Olvídalo!, sea lo que sea que pase por tu loca cabeza olvídalo ― replico Bella.

Empezó a pasear por la pequeña sala de su apartamento y Tanya la miraba divertida, esto iba a ser especial y disfrutaría intentándolo, porque de que haría feliz a su amiga lo haría, algo faltaba en su vida y era ese amor de pareja, su amiga era feliz pero la melancolía la consumía por días enteros, ella pensaba sobre la raíz de ese problema llamado Mike solo que los detalles no los conocía aun.

― No quiero que estés cerca de mí si llevas a cabo eso.

Eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer Tanya, la conocía muy bien casi podría decir que pasaba por su mente en estos momento, iba a ser de Celestina y no suficiente ha tenido con las cosas que le han pasado, no se sentía preparada para tener una relación.

― Juro por nuestra amistad que no intentare nada, es más si no cumplo me puedes hacer lo que quieras ― comunico Tanya de manera seria y decidida.

Bella no podía creer su tono, algo tramaba ella y pronto lo averiguaría, claro que no la pondría fácil a Tanya, la haría arrepentir; conocía el método.

― Listo, yo te hago ese tatuaje espantoso de la calavera, con las alas de ángeles y el payaso en tu espalda.

Tanya palideció, no debió decir eso, no, eso no puede pasarle, su plan tenía que ser perfecto, no tendría fallas ella se encargaría de hacerlo funcionar aunque no sabía cómo, pero eso no lo tendría en su cuerpo.

Nunca.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron amablemente, Bella estaba muy cansada intentar hacer el dibujo la noche anterior y haberlo terminado, la canso considerablemente, sumándole a eso el trabajo que hizo en la mañana el día anterior en la espalda de esa chica un trabajo que llevo cerca de cinco horas en la misma posición la dejo exhausta, pero le gusto el resultado final. También admiró la paciencia de su clienta y la tolerancia hacia el dolor; se recostó en el pequeño sofá que había en su sala, allí estaba quedándose entumecida y adormilada.

En su fase onírica, estaba rodeada por algo masculino recibiendo un abrazo, caluroso y reconfortante, no tenía nada de sexual, no eran como los que alguna vez le dio Mike, siempre buscaba un porque para echarle mano, como decía ella, siempre con fines sexuales, pero nunca pensó que el hecho de estar siempre son las manos encima.

_No este era uno totalmente diferente, consolador no quería separarse nunca de él, sentía que era como su aire._

_En este mundo su olor la embriagaba, sus músculos se sentían bien, a pesar de que estaban descansado sentados uno contra el otro, y que él no tuviese nada de la cintura hacia arriba, la imagen era…_

_No encontraba palabras para eso, sus procesos mentales no se enfocaban dentro de la definición para él, pero sentía que conocía cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo._

_Su respiración le transmitía paz, sus latidos le pertenecían, cada célula de su cuerpo y terminación nerviosa lo sentía, todo a él, lo dentro de ella._

_Pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, era compañía lo que había, nada sexual._

_El dejo uno de los brazos a su alrededor y lo poso en sus cabellos jugando con ellos, de manera suave sin afán, enredando sus dedos en la espesa cabellera marrón de ella._

_Su voz, no la escuchaba pero el calor que le transmitía, le llegaba al alma, podía ser otro, no conocerlo, pero la sensación qué tenía con él la desconcertada._

_Y al mismo tiempo es lo que siempre busco en la persona con la que compartiría su vida._

_Una suave briza bailo entre ellos, pero esta trajo consigo olor a canela, limón y algo que no pudo descifrar, pero no le molesto en absoluto a pesar de que era espeso y algo enrarecido, si algo extraño. Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, pero sabia donde estaban fijos los ojos de él, en ella._

_Recorrió con las manos su rostro, los parpados, la nariz, sus pómulos, las orejas, de manera delicada hasta encontrarse en una de las comisuras de sus labios, ella quería que llegara allí, sus labios picaban el recorrido de sus dedos dejaban una quemazón, excitante, dulce y con ansias de tenerlo alrededor de ella todo el tiempo, pero el disfrutaba de pasarlos por su pómulo hacia la comisura._

_Torturándola._

_Impacientándola._

_Hasta que se decidió, al principio fue muy suave, como alas de mariposa, recorriéndolos, primero el superior, dejando el inferior de ultimo, con un poco mas de presión, los toco de nuevo, solo que esta vez, si los movió, salió un suspiro por parte de él, su aliento era como una droga, lo podía tener todo el día, no se cansaría de él._

_Con uno de sus dedos separo el labio inferior, mostrando algo de sus dientes, lo hizo brincar, después le dio un tierno, y fuerte beso en la sien._

_Estaba pidiendo permiso._

_Y con gusto se lo daría._

_Volvió a mover su labio inferior, no se resistió mas, abrió los ojos._

_No podía ser._

_Hasta en sus sueños._

_Pero dejo de pensar cuando el posos sus labios sobre los de ella, la explosión de energía era palpable en su cuerpo, se apretó mas contra él, quería mas, pero no sabía que era, o más bien no quería pensar que era._

_Sus labios eran suaves, se acoplaban perfectamente en los suyos, sus manos estaban atrapadas contra el pecho de él, pudo disfrutar mejor la textura de sus músculos, la dureza de estos, la forma que tenían, su superficie algo rasposa en ciertos lugares._

_Ella movió sus manos, tanteando mas la anatomía, su brazo derecho, fuerte, sin llegar a ser ordinario, no como los fisicoculturistas, los cuales tiene súper desarrollados los músculos, no, estos estaban en el punto exacto, cuando empezó a recorrer el brazo izquierdo, algo paso, este no lo sentía, se separo de golpe, no entendía él porque tenía una mano en el brazo y la otra en el aire, no había nada, veía su hombro, pero más abajo, solo una sombra, miro horrorizada que se estaba desvaneciendo, entro en pánico, quiso gritar pero su voz no salía._

_Se sintió mareada, quiso vomitar, no sabía que tenía._

Se levanto de golpe del sofá, con la boca seca, jadeando por algo de aire, sudando frio y con la incomodidad en el pecho, ese sueño fue muy real, lo sintió, saboreo, degusto, pero no entendía el porqué del vacío cuando se despertó, ni porque él era parte de su sueño, si estaba perdiendo algo la cabeza, tenía que ser eso, no debió ponerle atención a Tanya con sus cosas.

Le picaban las manos, los labios y otra parte de su anatomía, que nunca pensó que volvería a despertar, su corazón ardía de ganas por saber cómo era tener un poco de él, pero no lo quería en su sueño, debía ser real.

Se quiso dar contra las paredes, no podía ser cierto, este desconocido, que por obra del gran maestro del mundo, resulto ser su vecino, despertó sus más bajos pensamientos.

No podía ser cierto.

El porqué de su reacción cuando se lo tropezó en el parque, le daba curiosidad ella no tenía nada de raro, uno que otro tatuaje en su cuerpo, pero solo le gustaban a ella y apenas uno le disgustaba, solo que no se decidía si eliminárselo con laser o hacer un tatuaje que le cubriera, o hacerse otro tatuaje que lo rodeara, no sabía qué hacer con él pero no hay afán.

Algún día se dijo, paciencia es lo que se necesita.

Al levantarse se dio cuenta que estuvo mucho tiempo en la misma posición, menos mal mañana no trabajaba, porque el fuerte dolor de espada no la dejaría trabajar, debía ejercitarse, fortalecer los músculos rectos de la espalda, necesitaría clases de Pilates o en su defecto nadar, pero no, no era una mujer amante de ejercitarse, a pesar de tener una excelente condición física, su trabajo se lo exigía.

Nada, dejo de pensar y nada quedo en su memoria, se retiro al cuarto, se retiro la ropa mañana seria día de lavar algunas cosas, de tantas que tenía, solo que estas no las encontró Claire, cuando le prestó las llaves de su apartamento para buscar unos catálogos, pero como niña buena, y algo obsesiva con el orden lo termino haciendo, ojala no vuelva loco a Vla, ya que no es que sea muy organizado, pero tampoco vive en un chiquero.

El día domingo, no era nada especial dentro de la rutina de Bella, organizo los pequeños detalles que no habían sido puestos en su lugar, se puso un cómodo vestido rojo, que le llegaba hasta mitad de muslo, con unas baletas negras, y el cabello semirecogido en un canasto metió las prendas que tenia sucias y la ropa que dejo Tanya el día entero, ella era como una hermana, pero a veces se pasaba y porque tenía que lavarle la ropa.

Después recogería la ropa que tenía regada alegando que no volvería a salir con cualquier chico, pero el circulo lo empezaría después, antes de una semana o dentro de un mes, el circulo empezara nuevamente, ese es su vicio.

Bajo a la zona de lavado del edificio, unas inmensas maquinas habían en ese espacio, monstruosas como diría Ángela la primer vez que la visito.

― _Esto no son lavadoras y secadoras, ― dijo señalándolas; ― esto son monstruos disfrazados de maquinas para la ropa, ¿Qué había una legión del ejercito en este viejo edificio?_

― _¡No te burles del lugar donde vivo!, ― exclamo Bella; ― yo no digo nada del pueblo abandonado en el que vives._

Esa fue la última vez que la vio, la extrañaba, quería saber más de ella, y de su futura sobrina, porque estaba convencida que será niña.

Al terminar la lavadora metió la ropa en la secadora, recordaba que cuando eran niñas, cuando la abuela Mary lavaba ropa, era extendida en el partió ellas corrían en el laberinto de ropa, extrañaba las mañanas soleadas, llenas de calor de hogar, pero ya necesitaba extender sus alas y salir de Phoenix.

Con casi veinticinco años y siendo romántica, eso era ella.

El ciclo de secado termino, saco cada una de las prendas que metió con anterioridad en ella, al cerrar la puerta de la secadora ocurrieron las dos cosas más extrañas que puede pasar a cualquier ser en este mundo.

La parte de atrás de la falda de su vestido quedo aprisionada contra la puerta de la secadora y abrieron al tiempo el cuarto de lavado, lo más vergonzoso fue que su vecino, el perfecto hombre que todas las mujeres querrían meter en su cama, vio sus pantis, su liguero y un pequeño tatuaje que se hiso en una pierna donde termina la nalga, enrojeció por la vergüenza, hasta en sitios donde nunca creyó que se sonrojaría, estaba roja como una grana.

Tierra trágame fue el pensamiento que paso por ella.

Mientras Edward veía las largas y finas piernas de su vecina, no salió corriendo, quería terminar de hacer el trabajo que empezó la maquina el no podía ser así, primero no la conocía no sabía su reacción, y si lo rechazaba como hizo con ella en el parque.

― Perdón ― mascullo entre dientes, si lo decía mas algo seguro que notaria el hambre que despertó en el.

No se podía negar que es atractiva.

Salió por donde entro, con todas sus emociones encontradas, quería atacarla como un animal en celo, contra las paredes, las maquinas, en el piso, en cualquier superficie plana que se pasara frente al él, corrió hasta su apartamento, necesitaría una larga y cálmate ducha helada.

Bella quedo en una pieza, esto no le pudo pasar la segunda vez, no lo asusto lo saco corriendo, que le pasaba con este hombre, pero si fue muy vergonzoso que le viera parte de su ropa interior.

Al entrar en su apartamento, estallo en un ataque de risa, esto no lo podría contar, pero fue bizarro, claro que al calmarse noto que deseaba que no hubiera salido corriendo, sino que se acercara y la tocara de maneras poco decorosas y que le susurrara al oído cosas sucias, tiernas, cualquier cosa.

No.

"Borra lo anterior" se dijo a sí misma, no pasara.

Solo quería trabajar.

Si eso trabajar le ayudaría.

Pero aun faltaban más de quince horas para poder levantarse e ir a trabajar, se encerró con llave para no hacer ninguna locura, estaba desesperada, algo traumatizada, y asustada.

Miedo.

Esa era la razón por la cual no quería salir, miedo a que haría la próxima vez que lo vería, no pensaría en eso, no le servía de nada.

Quería besarlo, lamerlo, morderlo, saborearlo.

― ¡NO! ― grito frustrada.

Se tiro al piso desesperada, no quería sentir eso, la embargaron demasiadas emociones al tiempo y termino ovillada allí, teniendo espasmos y sollozando sin derramar lagrimas, cuando el ataque por fin termino, se cambio y paso el resto de la tarde metida dentro de sus cobijas viendo películas de acción para no pensar.

El día empezó de manera normal, clientes entraban y salían.

Algunos con ideas claras que querían plasmar y otros que después de mucho hablar y debatir llegaban a un común acuerdo, se iban decididos hacia la zona de tatuajes o se iban pensando mejor en si hacerse algo que duraría mucho tiempo en la piel.

La rutina de trabajo fue regular, varios trabajos, todos quedaron satisfechos después de hacérselos, y felices porque su vida ahora se partía en un antes y un después.

Nunca pensó en lo que vería al final del día, a eso de las cinco de la tarde la campañilla de la puerta sonó, no es que fuera una hora de trabajo, generalmente está vacio el local, pero al mirar hacia la entrada quedo muda, no salían las palabras de su boca la sorpresa era gigante.

Allí estaba radiante, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, con la piel resplandeciente, como si tuviera diminutos Swarovski incrustados, su reacción no fue planeada, racionada, ni nada.

Corrió a su encuentro y envolvió su cuerpo con los brazos.

Allí estaba.

Su querida hermana, estaba allí.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? ― salieron disparadas de sus labios.

― La primera no sé como respondértela, hace dos horas llego el avión, pero el tráfico me estaba desesperando, porque me recomendaron un excelente ginecólogo, Tanya. ― respondió Ángela.

―Tanya sabía.

Miro de reojo a Tanya, esto no era broma, su hermana acaba de llegar a una ciudad

La señalo, temblaba no se sabía si era de susto de que su hermanita se perdiera en una ciudad tan grande o de ira porque le ocultaron la información.

― ¿Por qué? ― Quien no conociera a Bella pensaría que perdió su habla, solo monosílabos, y algunas veces bisílabos, pero no salían más cosas, estaba algo aterrada, ella no puede perder a su hermana.

Todo su miedo, se vio a pique cuando escucho la voz de la persona menos deseable de este mundo.

―! Hola Bella ¡

Descarado.

―Mike, ¿Qué te trae por acá?, o es que dejaste a Demetri, es que se llama el hombre con el que te encontré ― respondió Bella con veneno en la voz.

― El está muy bien gracias por preguntar, te manda saludos.

Si no fuera un delito terminaría con la vida de él, además que hacía en su tienda, y porque mostraba esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Porque no le habían dicho, y la coincidencia porque llego al mismo tiempo que Ángela, esta la veía con disculpa, sabía que no era del agrado de ella que estuviera acompañada por Mike, aunque había pasado tiempo.

― Bella, tenemos que hablar mas tarde acerca de esto. ― indico Ángela.

―Entonces Bella no has superado lo nuestro; ―empezó Mike pensó Bella―Tienes novio, novia, algo que te quite lo amargada.

Todos los presentes en la tienda sabían lo ocurrido, acerca del término de su relación, lo que no sabían era el porqué, Vla, nunca pregunto, Claire sospecho que fue por infidelidad, pero prefería no comentar nada ya que aun le dolía a Bella, Tanya, ya tenía una razón más para acercarla con el vecino, también quería destriparlo a él _Cretino_, como lo designo, por hacer semejante bajeza y Ángela estaba apenada, parte del enojo de su hermana era por su culpa, pero trataría de hacerle ver el porqué la estaba acompañando.

Una nueva llamada de la puerta principal fue su salvación, el universo conspiro a su favor, esta vez haría lo propio, allí entraba él, con una cálida sonrisa, se acerco a Bella.

― ¿Tardaste en llegar?

― Disculpe señorita no quería hacerla esperar.

Lo siguiente desencajo más de una quijada, saco de orbitas a mas ojos que una enucleación **(1)**, todos estaban en estado de shock.

Bella estaba besando pasionalmente, a este hombre de cabello cobrizo.

En ningún momento pensó, pero después de decirle aquellas palabras se acerco a él, jalo con una de sus manos la camisa hacia ella, se empino en sus pies solo un poco, ya que llevaba tacones, y toco los labios de él con los suyos, nunca había iniciado un beso, pero le respondió de inmediato, sus labios eran dulces, cálidos, el olor que desprendía la elevo y desconecto el fin primario del beso.

Todo le recordó el extraño sueño, se estaba haciendo realidad.

Este paso a ser algo más rudo, pasional, la otra mano recorrió un camino hasta llegar al cuello de él, y enterrar unos dedos en el cabello, haciendo con estos un pequeño masaje, mientras todo esto ocurría, Edward solo reacciono, siguió sus movimientos, agregándoles algunos para que fuera perfecto, con un brazo rodeo su cintura para estrecharla mas hacia el, y la otra se poso en un mejilla.

Y no pudo estar mejor.

* * *

**(1)** Extirpación quirúrgica completa del ojo

_Doy gracias a Katlyn quien muy amablememte me ayudo con algunas cosas en este cap, la encuentran en la secion de betas en la pagina http:/ (espacio) Fanfiction-twilight. (espacio) jimdo. com, en mi perfil esta el enlace a la pagina. *KT _Edward llego y ella lo beso…pero como llego hay sigue mujer que me dejas en ascuas, kisses_ eso lo escribio ella*_

A ver gente linda, estoy agradecida con todos ustedes y todas la s personas anonimas, por leerlo, tambien a los que me ponen de alerta.

Gracias a quienes me apoyan (ALe, Mili) si a ellas, tambien a una amiguita que tengo nueva Wiiiiiiiiii si a vos Bella*a ella le dicen asi, no pregunten*

Meresco Rws¿?

y si preguntan, si ando escribiendo el proximo cap.

Besos

~_Que otros se jacten de las paginas que han escrito; a mi me enorgullecen las que he leido. Jorge Luis Borges ~_


	6. ¿Desconocidos?

**Aclaración:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

* * *

**Body Art** por **M. L. F. Elektragedia**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella una excéntrica pero talentosa joven en el arte del tatuaje, siempre ha sido apartada o excluida por su forma ser o actuar. El Dr. E. Cullen ha sido el modelo perfecto de los parámetros que se consideran normales para una sociedad excluyente. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas personalidades choquen entre su atracción, su deseo, su creciente amor y sus prejuicios?

**R:** M

**Género**: Romance/General

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**

**¿Desconocidos?**

― ¿Qué fue eso? Explícate ahora mismo. ―Pidió Ángela, con voz confundida, una vez estuvieron en el apartamento.

Bella no le prestó demasiada atención a su hermana. Tenía el cabello totalmente desarreglado y quizás algo grasoso después de pasado sus manos por él una y otra vez intentando contestar, también, a la pregunta que su hermana había hecho. ¿Qué fue eso? Cerró los ojos y luego de suspirar se dijo a si misma que olvidaría que aquello sucedió, es más si lo veía de otra forma era imposible que sucediera cuando tocaba sus labios podía jurar que aún sentía el cosquilleo de sus boca al moverse rítmicamente contra la de él. Le fue inevitable pasar la lengua por su boca y gimió inconforme al reconocer su sabor en ella. ¿Lo reconocía?

Al intentar hablar sentía un nudo en la garganta, lo había visto pocas veces, y solo le conoció la voz hace un momento, pero esa voz, la calentaba.

― No se― susurro avergonzada.

Ángela miro algo preocupada a su hermana, durante el tiempo que alguna vez vivieron juntas no se imagino verla tan indecisa, ella se caracterizaba por ser algo tranquila, pero los impulsos no eran algo común en ella, pero los reconocía y ese besos fue algo impulsivo.

Pero se sentía en paz consigo misma, cuando ella beso al desconocido, se vio radiante, como si en ese momento hubiese una fusión de electrones, si alguien que viera las auras de ellos diría que son almas gemelas.

A veces Ángela era una romántica si remedio.

Bella estaba a punto de darle un colapso nervioso, no se atrevía a comerse las uñas porque terminaría mascándose hasta el codo, y se empezaba a marear de tanto dar vueltas en el mimo sitio.

Ángela decidió sentarse en el sofá esperando que ella se calmara y empezara hablar, o por lo menos dejara de caminar, iba a hacer un surco en la alfombra y esta iba a quedar inservible.

Llegado un momento Bella se canso.

Acompaño a su hermana en el sofá.

Miraron hacia el vacio, no se dijeron nada, habían pasado muchas cosas, el embarazo, el viaje, Mike y el beso, todo estaba muy reciente, necesitaban tiempo para poder procesar lo ocurrido.

Pasaron los minutos, el sonido del segundero en el reloj, era lo único que perturbaba la extraña paz en la sala.

Ambas no sabían que decir.

Y se quedaron así por un largo rato.

Cuando el silencio se estaba haciendo insoportable, Ángela decidió romperlo.

―Ben no pudo a acompañarme, viaje sola, a Mike lo encontré en el aeropuerto.

Bella la miro sin poder creer lo que salía de la boca de su hermana, no la acompaño, si Ben se desvive por ella, no hace nada que la pueda perturbar, ni molestar, además respira por ella, ve por ella.

Llega un momento en que esa relación es perturbadora, solo para los espectadores.

― Estaba en la fila para recoger mi equipaje y el siendo el cínico de siempre, me saludo como si nada hubiese pasado en la vida de ustedes, casi lo mato, casi, pero mi bebe no tendrá por madre a una desquiciada, no encontraba como quitármelo de encima, ― suspiro frustrada― empezó a decir que linda estaba, que como estabas tú, mejor dicho entre tanta cosa se me estaba olvidando que debía guardar la compostura y solo escuchaba un cuchicheo a mi lado, ahí fue cuando llame a Tanya quería que me diera la dirección de donde trabajas, ella amablemente me la dio y pregunto para que la necesitaba a lo que le dije que sería una sorpresa pero que estaba en la ciudad y quería verte a lo que ella acepto gustosa a darme los datos y explicarme por dónde meterme para evitar los embotellamientos.

― ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijiste, NO a Mike? ― cometo Bella.

― Como si no lo conocieras, cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja es imposible que cambie de opinión.

― Tienes razón.

― Se me pego como una garrapata, no me quería soltar, hasta tuvo el gesto de recoger mis maletas, pedirme un taxi, hasta ahí todo estaba algo medio normal lo que no alcance a imaginar fue lo que hizo después, se subió conmigo al taxi, y me pidió que primero llegara a donde me dirigía y que el pagaría el costo de la carrera, que no importaba cuanto fuera. ― Ángela se rasco la nuca algo que hacia cuando estaba algo nerviosa. ― La cosa es que como no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad acepte al final su compañía, era mejor que andar sola, la única parte era; que hacia donde me dirigía era a tu encuentro.

― Te entiendo, yo habría hecho algo parecido, mejor andar con un malo conocido que con un bueno por conocer. ― Afirmo Bella.

― Cuando te vi en la tienda, se me revolvió todo, es que hacía más de un año que no nos veíamos, estás más linda, eres más fuerte, se nota por la forma en la que está organizado el local. ― Ángela se quedo callada un rato disfrutando de poder estar con su hermanita.

― tienes tu aura más estable.

_Ya empezó con sus cosas_ pensó Bella.

― Lo que nunca imagine fue que tenias novio, picarona no me habías dicho, nada de nada, te lo tenias bien guardado

― No es mi novio ― dijo Bella sonrojada

― Me di cuenta de cómo lo besaste, perdón de cómo se miraron después de semejante beso, claro el pobre no le quedo otra sino salir corriendo.

― Creo que se le está haciendo habito, ni sé cómo se llama además es vecino mío. ― susurro.― hay Dios no debí decirte eso.

Se levanto del sofá y nuevamente empezó a caminar por la sala de su apartamento, solo que esta vez tapaba la cara con una de sus manos, estas le picaban querría enterrar de nuevo sus dedos por el cabello cobrizo dueño de esos sensuales labios.

Dios se estaba volviendo loca.

No lo conocía, pero ya lo había besado y él conocía algo más de ella que sus labios creo que disfruto de la vista de sus piernas el día anterior, otra situación de la cual el salió corriendo.

Y se echo a reír en un momento dado, estallo en unas risas histéricas.

Preocupo a su hermana ahora saldría a buscar entre sus maletas las gotas naturales y las esencias florares para ayudarle a calmarse, pero pensándolo de manera racional no le ayudarían a nada en estos momentos.

La miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, o joroba, o si su piel se le hubiese caído a retazos, Ángela no reconoció a su hermana en esos momentos, le dejaría pasar el ataque y luego con calma le sacaría toda la información del desconocido y si es su vecino ella haría una exhaustiva investigación de cuáles son las intensiones con Bella, debía ser la responsable, no por nada es su hermana menor.

Le faltaba el aire, la respiración se le estaba dificultando, se enrojeció, la sangre decidió viajar hacia su piel, el ataque estaba cobrando más fuerza.

Estaba roja como una remolacha, pasando a violeta, se estaba ahogando la piel tomo un color azul no muy saludable que termino en un golpe.

Ángela se preocupo, no era normal el color de su hermana, y si la crisis de risa que se le presento.

Todo paso muy rápido.

Un golpe, un grito, un verdadero susto.

Ángela enloqueció, llamo a todo el mundo.

Se bloqueo por completo, su formación como enfermera no le sirvió de nada.

Se arrodillo a su lado, no sabía cómo proceder, su mente quedo en blanco, ahora entendía porque los médicos son impotentes cuando uno de sus familiares esta herido, o en su defecto su compañero sentimental.

Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, cuando por fin pudo pensar algo, busco un teléfono no tenía un celular porque era poco amiga de esos aparatos le molestaban y no quería que su bebe creciera en torno a tantos aparatos electrónicos, no lo encontró si no la base, entro en desesperación.

Se levanto de al lado de su hermana y salió hacia la puerta, esperanzada de que alguien la pudiera auxiliar.

Llego al corredor.

―¡Auxilio! ― grito desesperada.

No entendía.

El pasillo estaba desolado.

Se puso en uno de los lados del barandal que daba contra las escaleras al lado del ascensor tomo fuerzas, preparo su garganta y.

― ¡¿Qué alguien me ayude? ― insistió

Hasta que por fin Dios se apiado de ella y la escucho.

El ascensor se abrió en el momento en que sus palabras estaban perdiendo vida.

La mirada verde aguamarina se poso en ella, Edward entro en modo medico, y de manera rápida llego donde ella, estaba sufriendo, él quería saber cuál era su dolencia, para poder ayudarla a encontrar la solución.

― Señorita ¿Qué tiene? ― de manera calmada, pregunto Edward.

De los labios de Ángela salían solo sollozos, entonces Edward se dispuso a observarla a ver si tenía algún tipo de lesión externa, con mucho cuidado poso sus manos en los brazos de ella, con esto quiso saber si había algo debajo de la camisa de mangas largas las subió con cuidado, para ver si alguna lesión se presentaba en estos, solo noto el pulso de ella algo aumentado.

Ahora tocaba la parte difícil.

Tranquilizarla.

―Señorita, Respire, y cuénteme que es lo que le pasa.

Nada, solo incrementaron los sollozos.

Paciencia, una verdadera virtud con la que los médicos deben aprender a manejar.

Solo lloraba y jadeaba por algo de aire.

― No… Soy yo…― hipo― es mi hermana… ella…ella… esta… en el piso… se cayó.

De quien hablaba, de la escultural castaña, la cual vivía en el mismo piso que el.

O de otra persona totalmente diferente a ella.

Siendo un poco brusco zarandeo, a la mujer que estaba que se caía de la tristeza contra el suelo del pasillo.

― ¿Donde? ― pregunto desesperado

Ángela señalo la puerta del apartamento de Bella.

El entro corriendo, y vio una escena no muy alentadora.

Su vecina tendida de una forma algo antinatural en el piso, el suponía que la posición fue a causa de la caída.

Su miedo quedo a un lado ya que entro en el característico modo profesional.

Moviéndola lentamente, reviso que estuviera bien, aparentemente había dejado de respirar por unos segundos, y se encontraba en estado de inconsciencia.

Llamo a la joven que se encontraba llorando cerca de él, le paso el celular y pidió que llamara a urgencias, el se hizo cargo de prestarle atención inmediata mientras llegaba la ambulancia.

Acomodo con sumo cuidado a Bella ya que se dio cuenta por los gemidos desgarradores de su hermana, la relación entre ellas y como se llamaba, Bella le quedaba perfecto el nombre.

Mientras la revisaba, por donde pasaba sus dedos le recorría fuertes corrientes eléctricas, que le impedían dejar de tocarla, pero deseaba acariciarla, la observo de manera detenida, sus labios aquellos que probo eras gruesos y seductores, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas.

Su cuerpo no era frágil como el de una porcelana, parecía más al de una bailarina, delicado y con las curvas en los lugares adecuados, pero aun le molestaba que en su pecho desde la clavícula izquierda se vieran unas mariposas tatuadas, solo alcanzaba a verse por el escote de, en su muñeca izquierda vio una margarita que le abrazaba la muñeca de unos cuatro centímetros de ancho, con sumo cuidado le puso los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras levantaba un poco sus piernas, llamo a la mujer para que esta mantuviera levantada las piernas en el aire y el mientras seguía buscando que Bella no tuviera ningún tipo de contusión.

Se quedo helado cuando vio su brazo derecho a la altura del hombro un dragón rojo con una garra con cinco dedos apuntando hacia adelante, solo pensó en el dolor que debió causarse, e inmediatamente toco sobre la tela de su camisa la cicatriz de su accidente, no le gustaba recordar cosas tristes pero eran reacciones involuntarias, quería algún día poder perdonarse eso.

Cinco minutos después iban de camino al hospital, afortunadamente, ella estaba estable y por la ficha que lleno el paramédico supo que se llamaba Isabella Swan.

* * *

Cuento, a ver que cuento, una vez se me fueron las luces después de un ataque de risa, pero de eso hace mucho claro que lo escribí basándome en eso.

Gracias a mi adorada beta, gracias por las tildes *aun me dan algo duro* la recomiendo

Ale, ahí te dejo algo mejor, pera leo tu OS tipo Lolita.

Mili limón sabes que te adoro, después leo el Edwdina.

Tengo una hija, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Meresco Rws¿?

El séptimo anda en proceso, creo que me faltan unos detalles.

_Que otros se jacten de las paginas que han escrito; a mi me enorgullecen las que he leido. Jorge Luis Borges_


	7. ¿Desconocida?

**Niñas perdon por la demora, no era intension de nadie.**

**Aclaración:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

* * *

**Body Art** por **M. L. F. Elektragedia**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella una excéntrica pero talentosa joven en el arte del tatuaje, siempre ha sido apartada o excluida por su forma ser o actuar. El Dr. E. Cullen ha sido el modelo perfecto de los parámetros que se consideran normales para una sociedad excluyente. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas personalidades choquen entre su atracción, su deseo, su creciente amor y sus prejuicios?

**R:** M

**Género**: Romance/General

* * *

**Capitulo siete**

**¿Desconocida?**

Emmett no paso por alto el hecho de que su hermano, casi salió corriendo por el pasillo para atrapar a esa morena entre sus brazos.

Es una mujer sexy, pero no tanto como su novia, tenia material suficiente para molestar a su hermano, ya que con casi treinta años no se le conoció novia oficial, solo Leah la cual fue mas una amiga que una novia, aunque el dijera todo lo contrario a sus padres, pero a veces estos últimos pecaban por inocentes.

Algo se le ocurriría pensó Emmett.

Terminando de hablar con Emmett, escuchar las locuras que hizo con su pequeña hermana mientras estuvo en el olvidado pueblo de Washington, junto con los enamorados de sus padres sin mencionar que por fin alguien está en el corazón de su pequeño hermano, que por cierto de pequeño no tenia sino la edad, ya que sobrepasaba a Edward en estatura unos cinco centímetros y dejar que el hiciera lo que le diera la gana en su piso, Edward salió a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, claro que con su hermano durante dos días en su apartamento, el mercado que hizo el viernes no alcanzaría sino hasta el domingo, los dos tenían muy buenos genes para no engordar, pero Emmett parecía una mole que lo único que deseaba era comer y seguir comiendo.

Como vivía solo no le gustaba el desorden entonces siempre tenía todo en un sitio y un lugar, para que no se le olvidara los quehaceres de la casa a su hermano, le dio una lista de especificaciones mientras estuviera en su casa.

Cuando cerró la puerta después de ver a su vecina se sintió vacio, con ganas de arrancarse el hueco que tenía en el pecho, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho y concentrarse en su hermano, el cual le alegraría la vida unos días, ya que empezaba el semestre en Seattle al finalizar la semana, le hacía falta la compañía de el porqué era con la única persona que se portaba como un payaso.

Quien viera a el doctor Cullen en estos momentos se destornillaría de la risa, el domingo, precioso domingo para descansar, y estirar las piernas después de una larga semana, junto con su hermano estaba viendo un partido de beisbol de los Red Sox, en la sala sentados ambos en bóxers y con las medias puestas, cada uno con una vaso en la mano, los pies sobre la minúscula mesita que había entre el televisor y el sofá.

Parecían siameses la diferencia era que solo Edward tenia puesta una camiseta, sin mangas mientras que su hermano nada de la cintura hacia arriba, en el abdomen de él unas cicatrices lineales, de manera horizontal veteadas y de no más de dos centímetros de ancho cada una, estas no se veían nada grotescas sobre el tonificado cuerpo de Emmett quien hacia alarde de ellas, le parecían sexys y según comentaba a su novia le encantaban.

Cuando Edward pensaba en la forma de esas cicatrices se alegraba que no fueran más graves las consecuencias y que ambos estuvieran vivos y a salvo, claro que en el rango de la medicina que el practicaba no era de estética sino de defensa, eso es la piel y así la calificaba el, claro que de vez en cuando si hacia estética con sus pacientes.

Emmett según quería especializarse en el campo de la cirugía plástica, le llamaba también la atención, como se maneja todo lo de las reconstrucciones, y el fue testigo de primera mano, de cómo sufrió su hermano a causa de las cirugías que le hicieron, algunas innecesarias, por falta de experiencia de los médicos, hasta que quedo la extraña apariencia en el brazo de él.

― Definitivamente este partido es un asco, ― hablo Emmett.

― Te secundo en eso, no han hecho nada, esta es la quinta entrada, y no han jugado, están de locales pero la ventaja de los White Sox es solo de una carrera, que tan difícil puede ser eso ― expuso Edward.

― Estas viendo la temporada en el hospital.

― A duras penas me alcanza para hacer mis rondas, ¿Cómo me va alcanzar verlos? Querido hermanito.

Edward se levanto del sofá, recogió el pequeño desorden que había hecho.

― Al terminar por favor acomoda todo.

― A sus ordenes mi capitán, ― respondió Emmett haciendo un saludo militar.

―Después manda a pedir algo de comida a domicilio, mientras bajo a lavar algunas cosas.

Acomodo toda la ropa en una canasta, y se vistió con ropa de ejercicio, decidió bajar las escalas ya que no salió hacer ejercicio ese día, sería un buen calentamiento para no olvidar al cuerpo su estado.

Afortunadamente eran solo cuatro pisos, le gustaba el ascensor, las escaleras a veces le parecían eternas y aburridoras, junto con muchas cosas, pero el ascensor más cómodo, sin lugar a dudas y te transportaba al pasado, años treinta a la elegancia de los bailes con los hombres siempre con esmoquin corbatín y sombreros tipo bombín.

Entrando en el pasillo donde se encuentran las lavadoras escucho el ruido de una de ellas, pocas veces se encontraba a alguno de sus vecinos en el mismo lugar, y nunca se ha tropezado con alguno en el cuarto de lavado.

Cualquiera se hubiese matado de la risa, parecía típica ilustración de los años treinta hecha por algún dibujante de chicas Vargas, tenía parte de la falda se su vestido pisado con la tapa de la secadora.

Al abrir la puerta esa visión lo dejo en estado de shock, nunca imagino ver las piernas más llamativas en una mujer.

Claro que había visto muchas, pero estas eran perfectas hechas a su medida.

Ni siquiera el tatuaje en forma de estrella que se mostraba en una de sus piernas dañaba la silueta.

Salió disparado de allí, buscando con urgencia algo que le ayudara con su erección.

Patético, así se sentía Edward, porque nunca había tenido una erección tan rápida solo con ver las piernas de su vecina.

Entro como alma que lleva el diablo a su apartamento, azoto la puerta y salió disparado al baño.

Emmett se asusto al ver a su hermano tan alterado, ¿qué había pasado?, la pregunta se repasaba una y otra vez por su mente, no reacciono rápido, eso que acababa de pasar no era común.

Con la mirada siguió el camino que recorrió su hermano hasta la puerta del baño, escucho que profirió una serio de improperios, maldiciendo a más de uno, si Esme lo escuchara le haría lavar la boca con hipoclorito de sodio al 10%.

Se escuchaba el agua caer, no quiso interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo su hermano, no le importaba lo que pasara de la puerta hacia adentro del baño, eso lo tenía más que claro, puede que sea algo imprudente pero interrumpir el sagrado tiempo dentro de un baño estaba dentro de su código de solidaridad masculina.

A salir de su ducha la cual con el paso del tiempo no supo si fue helada o fue caliente, solo sabía que mientras ocupo el baño los recuerdo lo atormentaban como pequeñas dagas en sus manos, no sabía qué hacer con ellas, donde ponerlas, ni cómo manejarlas, se sentía hastiado, asqueado, miles de sentimientos pasaron a velocidad luz por él.

Cuando volvió a centrarse en que no se encontraba solo, lo tomo con la madurez que debía.

Pero ni una sola palabra dijo del pequeño incidente en el cuarto de lavado, a su hermano, no tenía idea de cómo decirle que le gustaba su vecina.

Porque acepto que le gusta, le encanta y quiere pasar tiempo con ella, conocerla.

La conversación no se dio, y el tema quedo clausurado en la mente de Edward, y esperaba que por mucho tiempo, ya que la sensación de inseguridad que le provocaba el no saber nada de su candente vecina no le gustaba y tampoco el hecho de que no sabía nada de ella.

A la mañana siguiente su rutina fue casi la misma de todos los días, levantarse, bañarse, ponerse un traje, revisar que no hiciera falta nada en su maletín de médico, lo que cambio la rutina fue los ronquidos de su hermano en la habitación contigua a la suya, parecía un oso en hibernación, prácticamente las paredes retumbaban cuando alguno de esos armoniosos sonidos salían de él.

En la mañana no hubo pacientes en consulta, claro era lunes, y pocas personas van los lunes, generalmente se están reponiendo de un guayabo atroz, pero el panorama no era nada optimista en la sala de quemados del hospital, según los registros ingresaron dos niños con graves quemaduras de primer grado en un treinta por ciento de sus rostros, según la historia clínica por culpa de agua hirviendo.

Servicios sociales estaban presentes en el caso, se creía que era por abuzo infantil y una especie de regaño por parte de uno de su progenitores.

Edward no quiso meterse en el caso de otra forma que no fuera profesional, porque si hacia alguna relación personal con los niños, lo dañaría a ellos y también a él un poco.

Afortunadamente, el líquido caliente, no toco parpado ni globos oculares, solo estarían con unas ampollas en la frente y en las mejillas, una semana en reposo y algo de crema para evitar que estas se infecten.

Los sucesos del día anterior lo atormentaban, la capacidad de concentración en su trabajo disminuyo de manera significativa, tanto que el mismo director del hospital le sugirió que se tomara la tarde libre, que caminara y despejara su cabeza, este último se preocupaba por el cómo sui fuera alguien de su familia.

Salió a recorrer las calles que quedaban cerca de su casa, no quiso llar a Emmett, asumió con respeto lo que le había sugerido el doctor Plat, intento despejar su mente, pero estaba siguiendo el mismo camino del sábado, estaba parado en el mismo lugar en el que encontró por vez primera a su doloroso tormento.

Doloroso, porque cuando recordó lo que hizo en el baño de su apartamento se sintió avergonzado. Le pareció aberrante, impropio, no debía hacerlo, más cuando no conocía a la causante de esa reacción.

No se masturbaba así desde que era un niño en plena pubertad, creyó haberlo superado, pero esa castaña le removía cada una de su creencias, le dejaba parado en la nada, si eso era sin conocerla, creo que cuando la conociera y si quedaba remotamente compartiendo algún tipo de relación, se convertiría en un absoluto idiota.

Detallo los arboles que le rodeaban a pesar de ser un lugar pequeño, el parque era algo acogedor, hasta romántico.

Siguió caminado hasta que se topo con un local que no guardaba la misma fachada arquitectónica que el resto de las tiendas de la calle.

Un aviso de neón palpitaba de manera programada mostrando letras que se encendían a un ritmo pulsátil, como si tuvieran vida propia, se sintió entrando a la dimensión desconocida, ya que una fuerza lo arrastraba hacia dentro de ese lugar.

Sonó la campanilla de la puerta.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar en el cual nunca pensó entrar, una tienda de modificaciones corporales. Había varias mesas acolchonadas, en diferentes tamaños y además sillas para cada uno.

Aparentemente vio todo en su lugar, no siendo un experto en eso, no le paso desapercibido, varios botes de basura con diferentes colores, gris, verde, azul, rojo y un pequeño frasco de apariencia plástica también rojo con un signo de riesgo biológico marcado sobre él.

Pero todo perdió sentido, cuando la vio.

De sus labios salieron disparadas palabras de bienvenida. Palabra va, palabra viene y el mejor beso de su vida.

A sus veintiséis años ese beso entro en el escalafón de mejores besos y se llevaba por mucho el primer lugar.

Sus manos se encontraban a cada lado de la cintura de ella, cuando terminaron el beso, le regalo una genuina sonrisa, no quería dejar de perderse en sus ojos, en ese mar.

Pero todo pasó muy rápido, se la arrebataron, no reacciono a tiempo, solo dejo que la separaran de su lado.

Y como cobarde que era se retiro del lugar donde lo miraban como si todo él estuviera desfigurado.

Al salir la sensación de haber hecho lo mejor de su vida estaba instalada en su pecho.

Llego de nuevo al parque, ya estaba terminado la tarde, el color del cielo estaba en tonos rojizos, recordó que cuando pequeño no le gustaban las noches, le hacían sentir inseguro, pero en estos momentos deseaba que fuera de noche, para recordar en sus sueños a la hermosa castaña que beso hace unos momentos.

El mejor beso de su vida, se arrepentía de haber dejado que una mujer muy parecida a la que beso se la arrebatara de su brazos, necesitaba volver a verla y quizás tener un tipo de conversación.

Miro cada cara que pasaba por el parque, desidio sentarse en una le las bancas y recordar cada uno de los roces que tuvieron sus labios con los de ella, el fuego que despertó en el, aunque tenia miedo, si solo era algo físico, llegaría a un punto en el que se despresiaria y la aborrecería.

No.

Eso no pasaría de nuevo, lo tenía claro, porque la historia no puede repetirse Leah fue una gran amiga que daño teniendo esos encuentros.

Sentía que era diferente, totalmente, en su cabeza no habían palabras para describir la diferencia entre las dos sensaciones no tienen punto de comparación.

La noche empezó a caer, se movilizo hacia su apartamento.

Tenía seguro que su hermano lo atacaría a preguntas, porque cuando paso por una vitrina cerca a su edificio, vio la sonrisa que tenia plasmada en la cara.

Sintió que el camino, se hacía más largo, al llegar a la puerta del edificio el miedo lo inundo, algo no estaba bien, lo sentía en su ser.

Como autómata entro en el ascensor, este como que es encontraba en su contra, demoro más de lo normal, para llegar al primer piso, estaba ansioso, no le gustaba nada la sensación que experimentaba.

Cuando por fin abrió sus puertas el ascensor, oprimió el botón de su piso, este lentamente empezó la subida, cuando por fin llego a su destino, mientras las puertas se abrían.

Un grito de dolor llego a sus oídos, inmediatamente corrió hacia donde se encontraba la mujer que gritaba, quien era la misma que le arrebato de sus brazos a quien beso.

Examino a la mujer, solo por lo que podía ver, ella estaba algo conmocionada, no entendía muy bien lo que decía, lloraba, hipaba.

Cuando finalmente entendió lo que pasaba, se sintió morir.

La misma mujer que hacía poco beso estaba tirada en el piso.

* * *

Ale perdón la demora, no fue culpa mía.

Mili lo estoy haciendo sufrir un poco, a tu esposo.

Kat mi beta hey mejórate, y tu beba también.

Meresco Rws ¿?

Cometarios, dudas quejas algo háganmelo saber.

_Que otros se jacten de las paginas que han escrito; a mi me enorgullecen las que he leido. Jorge Luis Borges_


	8. Lo Que Siento

**Aclaración:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

* * *

**Body Art** por **M. L. F. Elektragedia**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella una excéntrica pero talentosa joven en el arte del tatuaje, siempre ha sido apartada o excluida por su forma ser o actuar. El Dr. E. Cullen ha sido el modelo perfecto de los parámetros que se consideran normales para una sociedad excluyente. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas personalidades choquen entre su atracción, su deseo, su creciente amor y sus prejuicios?

* * *

**R:** M

**Género**: Romance/General

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Lo que siento**

Al despertar todo le daba vueltas, las paredes tenían ese típico color frio, verde hospital con el techo blanco.

Una hora más tarde Bella se encontraba sentada en la cama de un hospital, quiso que la tierra se la tragara, no le pasaba eso hace años, la última vez que sufrió un desmayo fue cuando pensó que estaba embarazada de Mike, agradece al cielo que nunca paso eso, pensó para sí.

Lo peor del caso fue que su vecino, besador como los dioses fue quien le ayudo en el hospital, gracias a él se agilizaron una serie de exámenes para descartar miles de dolencias que pensándolo bien eran más una pérdida de tiempo que cualquier otra cosa, ya esperaba los resultados de un tac que le mando un neurólogo, que hasta donde entendió los hizo solo a petición del doctor E. Cullen, otra razón más para quererse morir de la vergüenza, su vecino, es un prestigioso médico y nunca se dio cuenta.

¿Por qué será? A ver pensemos, claro no tienes vida social, solo haces dos cosas, trabajar y trabajar. Se decía a sí misma.

Aún más lo que no se perdonaba era el susto que le dio a su hermana, ahora las cosa se complicarían mas, tendría que darle detalles de todo lo ocurrido con su vecino, si le dice mínimo tendría que pedirle de rodillas que no dijera nada a sus padres, ellos sufrieron mucho después del desplante de su queridísimo ex novio.

Pasaron horas antes de que un medico de plata le entregara los resultados de cada uno de los exámenes que le hicieron, pero no le cobraron nada, eso le pareció raro, ya que no era un hospital público ni de beneficencia, según los rótulos de los sobres de las radiografías y del tac era el hospital de Canwell.

Con el pensamiento de saber quien había pagado cada una de las atenciones que tuvo durante más de tres horas en el hospital, se retiro con su hermana hacia un café moría de hambre, quería comerse un muffin con algo de cafeína un moccachino no estaría mal.

Su diagnostico, apnea producida por dejar de respirar a causa del ataque de risa y únicamente tenia de secuela un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cráneo el mal llamado chichón.

Pero estaba en excelentes condiciones, sería una anécdota divertida de contar dentro de unos meses, solo pensaría en las carcajadas que le arrancaría a su hermana mas tarde.

Y Ángela pensaba en ella, que el susto no le haya hecho ningún daño a su pequeño bebe que venía en camino, entre tanta cosa que había pasado en las últimas horas no había pensado en ese pequeño.

Había que resarcirse con ella.

Ángela estaba más tranquila, las hormonas de su embarazo hacía que todo lo llevara a extremos exagerados, nunca había actuado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando su esposo tuvo el accidente hace dos años y ella le ayudo en la sala de urgencias, cuando tenía una fractura expuesta y rotada en una de sus piernas, cuando piensa en eso es cómico, así conoció a su esposo en un hospital en la sala de urgencias.

Su visita tenía que ser agradable, y hasta cierto punto lo había sido, ya que el doctor que amablemente atendió a su hermana, era un verdadero amor como persona, mientras su hermana estuvo inconsciente, él se encargo de que le dieran la mejor atención dentro del hospital.

Se notaba a leguas que ella le importaba demasiado y que una parte de él deseaba que no estuviera en ese estado y en esta habitación, a pesar de ser una de las que son privadas, casi como una pequeña habitación de hotel, además le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, que se haría cargo de todo lo relacionado con Bella, ya que ella le había dicho todo acerca de ella que pudiera servir dentro del diagnostico.

Claro que dijo algo más, pero no le dio importancia.

Estaba mas tranquila, se sentía liviana, todo había sido una exageración por parte de todo el mundo, la única persona cuerda era Bella que se empeño a que no le hicieran más cosas.

― Al fin ― dijo Bella mientras tomada otro mordisco de su pastelito.

― Esto es vida, ― continuo ― necesitaba esto, en realidad lo necesitaba.

Ángela también estaba comiendo, solo que no quería saber nada de café le caía algo pesado desde hace unas semanas, esa fue una de las sospechas por las cuales pensó que estaba esperando bebe.

― Estas verde Angy.

― Se me pasara en un rato, lo prometo, no devolveré esta torta de chocolate, tenlo presente ― dijo calmada Ángela.

― Te creo, tú conoces mejor tu cuerpo que nadie.

Terminaron de comer en el café, se llevaron unos ponquecitos a casa, más tarde se los comerían, con leche porque no podían meter más cafeína en sus organismos, después no dormirían.

Llegaron al apartamento, todo dentro se encontraba en penumbras y al entrar se tropezó con la punta de la mesita que estaba cerca a uno de los interruptores de luz.

Dando saltitos Bella

― ¡hay!

― Ni se te ocurra decir locuras, ― dijo Ángela más bien me casque el dedito del pie, o caspita recorcholis, no vas a decir una grosería. ― terminó está riendo a carcajadas.

Bella la fulmino con la mirada, siempre le pasaba lo mismo con Ángela, se decía en su interior.

Las cosas siguieron su camino normal, y la conversación se volcó en Ángela, según sus cuentas tenía unas seis semanas de embarazo, y solo se había dado cuenta de su estado hacia dos, estaba feliz, no cabía en el cuerpo de la felicidad.

― Cuando me entere, use tres pruebas de embarazo, ya que la primera salió positiva y las dos siguientes no, una se anulo y la otra negativa, por eso decidí hacerme un examen de gravidez por sangre, me confirmo mis sospechas, ya que llevaba un retraso de una semana pero no pensé que al enterarme sentiría un alivio, ya lo esperaba.

La conversación se dio de manera mas natural, ambas estaban acostadas en la cama de Bella afortunadamente a esta ultima siempre le gustaron las camas grandes entonces no estaban apretujadas dentro del espacio.

― Vuelvo a mi principal objetivo de hoy. ― dijo Ángela ― que sientes cuando tu vecino sexy llamado Edward te mira, o mejor te besa.

Bella se sonroso en todas partes de su cuerpo, y emano un calor no despreciable a quien se encontrara a su lado, su temperatura aumentó unos grados, como si tuviera fiebre.

― ¡hey! No es para tanto, si no quieres hablar de eso ahora no lo hagas, pero tienes que hacerlo de todas formas, sino lo haces me hablo con Tanya y se por buena fuente que es muy persuasiva.

Inmediatamente Ángela recapacito y señalo.

―Me arrepiento de haberte dicho eso, lo siento en el alma.

Y de manera teatral se tapo la cara con ambas manos e hizo ruidos de hipo y sollozos.

― No seas payasa. ― dicho esto Ángela le pego con una almohada.

Cuando el golpe se iba de regreso Ángela grito.

― ¡Mujer embarazada!

― Eso es trampa, no se vale, como voy hacer para devolverte tus locuras, a veces te odio.

― Mentiras me amas.

― Te odio.

― ME AMAS ― Gritó.

― Te odio.

― Lo que sea, pero te gusta tu vecino, ― termino la discusión Ángela entre risas

Con esto la dejo callada.

Fue como antes, ambas estaban felices, volvían a ser las dos chicas despreocupadas de siempre, como un par de niñas de cinco años solo preocupan por dormir, temprano ya que su madre se los ordenaba.

Ambas suspiraron y después de un rato se dejaron abrazar por Morfeo.

En sus sueños Bella estaba de nuevo con alguien abrazada. Solo que esta vez, conocía su voz, ya no era solo la sensación caliente, algo picante, el tacto se sentía más real, solo la observaba como queriéndosela gravar a fuego en su mente.

Lentamente y sin afán le despojaba de la ropa, solo llevaba unos pantaloncitos minúsculos y una camisa tipo vaquera, con cuidado desabrocho cada uno de los botones, descubrió que el despacio y muy despacio le quito la camisa, tocando toda la piel que podía, todo lo que se exponía, llevándose con ella la poca cordura que tenia.

Se sentía como amantes pero ella quería tocarlo, cuando alzo una de sus manos para poder acariciarlo él se lo impidió, le puso uno de sus dedos en los labios acallando así cualquier queja que expusiera, le susurro al oído.

― Disfruta y solo siente.

Ella lo dejo.

Poco tiempo después de solo admirarla y ella no enrojecer por este comportamiento, dejando en claro que su ropa interior no era nada atrevida, término de quitarle la ropa y dejarla solo con la ropa blanca.

El solo paso sus dedos por cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, y el estaba desnudo, pero no importaba, ya que su vista no pasaba de sus ojos, estaban perdidos en ellos, soltaba pequeños gemidos por cada caricia que él le brindaba.

Poso sus labios en la clavícula de ella, solo lo alentó mas poniendo una de sus manos en el cuello de él enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello, dejando que le mordiera suavemente la piel expuesta gimió de nuevo solo que esta vez fue más fuerte y en aprobación por este gemido, el se deslizo más hacia el sur dejando húmedos besos por donde pasaba, hasta llegar casi al nacimiento de sus senos.

Una ola de calor se coló por su cuerpo, era demasiado sexy ese hombre, necesitaba algo de fricción entre sus cuerpos y con otras partes de su anatomía.

Lo deseaba, no quería que quitara sus manos de su cuerpo, ni sus labios de su piel, lo quería con ella siempre.

Cada caricia que le proporcionaba era más erótica, lo necesitaba sobre la superficie de su piel, sentir su calor, su peso.

― ¡Bella!

Escucho como la llamaban, quería el reunirse con ella en un abrazo eterno.

― ¡Bella!

La voz no era como la de Edward esta era más aguda, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió concentrada en las sensaciones que le brindaba este hombre.

― ¡Bella! ― volvió a escuchar, seguido de una sacudida brusca.

Esperen una sacudida brusca.

― ¡Bella! Despierta.

Esta abrió los ojos, su hermana la estaba sacudiendo, mejor dicho le estaba zarandeando, para despertarla.

― ¡Por fin! ― Exclamo Ángela. ― Pensé que no ibas a despertar.

Bella no entendía que era lo que pasaba estaba muy cómoda, pero se dio cuenta de que su hermana la miraba raro.

― ¿Que paso? ― pregunto con voz rasposa.

― ¿No se dime tu? Parecías que te estuvieran castigando.

Bella se volvió a sonrojar por enésima vez desde que su hermana llego a la ciudad.

― ¡No puede ser! Tenías un sueño erótico. ― se abanico de manera teatral Ángela. ― Y fue con el sexy vecino tuyo, no lo niegues.

Bella se tapo con la almohada, su hermana no podía ser más directa y dio en el clavo, no que podía ser ella era así de predecible.

― ¡Lo sabía, lo sabia! Si estabas soñando con él a ver cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame.

― ¡NO! ― Grito Bella― no te lo voy a contar porque de pronto cometes la imprudencia de decirle a Renne y a Charlie, después están aquí conociendo a mi vecino el buenote, papasi…

Se quedo callada y tapo su boca con ambas manos, Ángela también se quedo callada y con los ojos bien abiertos, increíble acababa de decir que le gustaba Edward.

― Yo no lo dije ― se defendió Ángela levantando las manos en el aire.

No se dijo mas nada, ambas se sumieron en un total silencio, pero no era incomodo, sino más bien de camaradería entre hermanas, ambas se dieron las buenas noches de nuevo, y quedaron inconscientes después de un rato.

* * *

La verdead hay niñas dentro de ff, que son unos amores, pero en estos días me han llegado unos comentarios no muy agradables, la verdad dejan mucho que desear, y no me gustaron, además lo hacen de forma anónima, no me parece justo con ustedes pero el fic, me encanta no lo dejare ni este ni ninguna de mis ideas que he escrito, me parecería una falta de respeto con todas ustedes.

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap, algo alicaída ando por lo que les comente.

Cometarios, dudas quejas algo háganmelo saber.

_Que otros se jacten de las paginas que han escrito; a mi me enorgullecen las que he leido. Jorge Luis Borges_


	9. Recordando

**Aclaración:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

Si hay pregunas, dudas lo que se les pueda alcarar lo pueden hacer, sin miedo, no muerdo

Gracias a mi Beta excelente, ella se levo los creditos en este capitulo.

* * *

**Body Art****:** por **M. L. F. Elektragedia**

* * *

**Capitulo ****Nueve**

**Recordando**

Edward estaba caminando hacia el estacionamiento, supo de cada una de las noticias de su vecina mientras estuvo en inconsciencia, todos los exámenes los reviso junto con el especialista de turno. Estaba bastante impresionado por cómo se sintió cuando la reviso, afortunadamente sus signos vitales estaba presentes.

El solo hecho de pensar o de percibir que ella, ya no estaba hacía que un dolor lacerante se acrecentara en su pecho, quizás porque le recordaba aquel miedo que aunque oculto nunca le dejaba, la posibilidad de perder a su hermano, lo sufrió una vez y de sólo pensarlo la angustia crecía. Desecho el pensamiento para analizarlo después.

Debía hablar con ella, pero primero iría por lo que necesitaba su cartera, fijando la ahora su atención en la hermana de ella. Era algo milagroso que la hermana de Bella le dejara conducir, estaba histérica, lanzaba improperios porque no se llamo una ambulancia, o porque simplemente no le dije cual era mi especialidad o que si era un medico certificado.

Nunca había visto a una mujer tan furiosa en su estado, daba miedo.

Al cargarla hacia su auto el calor que su cuerpo le trasmitió, le dio la esperanza de que no era nada grave, la trato como si pudiera romperse, cuidadosamente. Con esmero la monto en el asiento trasero de su auto y condujo como alma en pena hacia el hospital.

Al entrar en urgencias, la expresión de Ángela cambio, no pensaba que todo el mundo le conociera y lo llamara doctor, en ese momento ella se sonrojo furiosamente y le pidió disculpas de todas las maneras posibles.

Era entendible, él sabía cómo se puede llegar a sentir uno por los hermanos.

Al entrar en la sala de urgencias otra vez, le informaron que Bella podía salir ya hacia su casa, pero el refirió que otro doctor le comunicara la noticia, eran demasiadas emociones para aumentar una más y no quería sufrir el rechazo por parte de ella.

Pago la cuenta, aunque un poco alta, no le pareció excesiva la cantidad de exámenes que pidió que le hicieran, radiografías, TAC, resonancias, y otras más.

Pero nada valía tanto como el hecho de saber que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Ella era perfecta.

Solo esperaba que la atracción que tenia por ella no la arruinase más tarde su hermano, a pesar de ser algo serio es demasiado intuitivo, mejor llegaría tarde al apartamento para no estar en un interrogatorio del cual no quería formar parte.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un enredo, nada de lo que tenía planeado le salía medianamente bien, pero solo quería algo con Bella, le encantaba ella, todo incluso sus tatuajes, claro que le preguntaría porque se los hizo, y que quiso mostrar con ellos, una interrogante que algún día le haría cuando no se mareara estando con ella, se volvía un total cobarde, un idiota, no pensaba; sus neuronas se bloqueaban dejaban de funcionar, todo su ser se embrutecía y dejaba de funcionar. El corazón se le aceleraba, las manos le sudaban y la frente se le perlaba de sudor.

Su interrogante era el porqué de estas sensaciones, no entendía bien porque pero en resumidas palabras se volvía nervioso, ella lo ponía nervioso, pero no como para esconderse debajo de una piedra y esperar a que el susto pase, sino nervioso de que no lo mire, lo toque, le hable, lo acaricie.

Su nerviosismo era más de necesidad, que de miedo, la necesitaba en su vida, pero aun no sabía el porqué.

¿Por qué? Una verdadera pregunta que se hacía.

¿Porque se sentía nervioso cuando la veía?, ¿Porque casi se enloquece cuando la vio inconsciente?, ¿Por qué le gusto tanto el beso que se dieron?

Tantas preguntas, tantas que no se iban a responder en el momento.

Decidió irse a su apartamento, la noche estaba cayendo y el clima estaba algo frío, no quería enfermarse.

Llego al edificio guardo su carro en el estacionamiento y se fue al ascensor, camino el trecho que había hacia la puerta de su apartamento pasando por la de Bella, la vida tenía formas muy raras para juntar a la gente, tenía a su tormento en el mismo piso solo a unos pasos de su apartamento. Edward pensaba que debería darse una oportunidad con ella, nada perdida con intentarlo.

Edward se perdió en las imágenes de su pasado que lo perseguían, como si no pudiera escapar de ellas, cada vez que veía hacia a un lado. Estaba recordando como Nessa llegó a sus vidas mientras terminaba el camino hacia su apartamento.

"_Recordaba ese día claramente, estaba visitando a su padre en la consulta, se regocijaba a sus quince años de ser hijo de uno de los médicos más respetados en el hospital, Doctor Carlisle Cullen medico intensivista, la alegría lo tenía embargado ese día, pero no era lo mismo para su padre acababa de dar la peor noticia que pueda escuchar alguien._

_Efectivamente dar el parte de defunción de un ser querido, no es agradable para nadie pero Carlisle era el encargado del caso._

_Una hermosa mujer había muerto Tia Demison llego tras sufrir un grave accidente automovilístico, pero ella no sobrevivió mucho tiempo en la UCI (__**1**__) después de las largas horas de cirugía, se le partió el corazón al ver a la tierna niña que se quedo prácticamente sola en la ciudad, ya que por los restos del carro iban de viaje, estaban en una especie de mudanza, ya que el carro había cajas con libros, máquina de coser y varias muñecas, en su corazón sentía, miedo, terror, culpa y decepción, todos por no haber podido dar más para salvar la vida de la señora Demison, ahora la criatura con quien se quedaría._

_Servicios sociales la tendrían en una casa hogar pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?, ¿Bajo qué condiciones?, una niña blanca como la nieve con los labios rojos como la sangre y con su carita angelical, no podía pasar por estas situaciones, ella no lo merecía._

_Edward observaba a su padre, en el despacho, parecía que fuera diez años más viejo, el cansancio de un turno lo tenía atrapado, pero no era cansancio lo que emanaba de él, era otra cosa, de manera inmediata, su estado de amino paso a ser algo más serio, no tan alegre como hace un momento, la ilusión de tocar en la escuela frente a algunos productores más que ansiedad despertó en él la certeza de que ganaría una beca para seguir estudiando piano._

_Todo se borro._

_Pero no fue tan malo._

_Su padre le explico toda la situación, y en ningún momento de sus labios salió la palabra recital, su curiosidad hacia quien despertó el sentimiento de protección de su padre le llamo la atención._

_Pidió que lo llevara, le insistió, le rogo, hizo mil cosas, hasta que Carlisle accedió a mostrarle la niña por la cual estaba preocupado._

_Al verla quiso llevarla a casa, hacerla su hermanita, ella debía estar con ellos, eso lo sintió cuando la vio._

_Estaba dormida en una cama, con solo un yeso en su mano derecha, estaba tranquila, respirando normalmente, pero a intervalos algo infrecuentes expiraba por la boca, parecía una muñeca de porcelana maltrecha, pero sin perder su aura de inocencia._

_Entre ambos hablaron para ver si podían tenerla de manera provisional en su casa, a los cuidados de todos, mientras se sabía del destino de ella._

_Carlisle hizo los trámites para que ella se quedara mientras su situación se resolvía, Emmett estaba que no cabía de gozo, ya no sería el niño pequeño de la casa, Esme estaba que estallaba de alegría._

_La felicidad llego a su casa, de una manera diferente, las cosas cambiaron de manera drástica, la chiquilla se quedo con ellos hizo parte del clan Cullen como dijo un día de brujas, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de inicio de siglo, cuando le preguntaban a ella de que estaba disfrazada respondía a sus escasos siete años hago parte del "Clan Cullen"._

Edward recordaba con cariño a su hermana, extrañaba ese volcán de energía, sería capaz de distraerlo y darle un poco de paz, para enfrentar el hecho de que le encanta Bella y de qué manera.

Desearía tener las típicas experiencias de pareja con ella, convivir con ella tener las peleas de quien dejo la pasta dental abierta, o porque la seda dental usada cuelga en uno de los bordes de la papelera y no dentro de ella.

Finalmente entro en su apartamento, Emmett estaba echado de manera extraña, como si fuera un contorsionista, estaba mirando un programa para hacer ejercicios Pilates (**2**) no lo soporto por mucho tiempo y estallo en una carcajada.

Inmediatamente Emmett se estrello aparatosamente contra el suelo, Edward no pudo más y la risa subió de volumen fue en aumento, de sus ojos salían lagrimas, y se tenía el estomago.

Demasiado gracioso.

― ¡Ay! eso dolió ― murmuro Edward

― Dímelo a mí, me golpee el trasero.

Ese cometario termino por hacerles reír a los dos, ya que Nessa, usaba mucho la palabra trasero.

― Bueno, ¿Que estabas haciendo? perdón déjame replantearte la pregunta ¿Por qué estabas haciendo eso?

― Es que mi Rosie, dice que estos ejercicios ayudan a fortalecer los músculos

― No sería mejor la natación, además así quemarías las calorías que te comes, es que comes como un elefante, acabaste con mi mercado. ― anuncio llegando a la cocina viendo el desastre que dejo él en ella.

Se puso a organizar, el desorden dejado por alguien en este cuarto, pasaba por su cabeza miles do cosas, Bella había quedado en algún rincón de su mente hasta que.

― Hermano cuando le vas hacer una invitación a tu vecina, ella está que arde, pero nada como mi novia ― Emmett sorprendió a Edward con el comentario, ¿cómo supo que debía sacarla a una cita? El era demasiado perceptivo.

― No lo hare, y no insistas

La discusión llego hasta ese punto, o eso pensaba Edward, porque la bomba que le soltó su hermano lo dejo frio.

― La enana convenció a nuestros papas, de venir a pasar unos ocho días aquí en tu apartamento, llegara mañana, hay que recogerla a las dos en el aeropuerto, yo me encargo de eso, ya que a esa hora tu estas en el trabajo todavía ― Edward sonrió ante esa información, tendría tiempo para dedicarle a su hermanita. ― no te alegres del todo porque lo que te voy a decir no te gustara nada.

Emmett guardo silencio un rato hasta que finalmente y en tono serio dijo.

― Quiere hacerse algún tipo de modificación corporal, viene hacérselo aquí, parece que hay una buena "_artista_", ― lo dijo en tono despectivo. ― en ese ámbito ya tiene permiso de Carlisle y Esme.

― No se hará nada.― Edward rugió

― Lo mismo le dije, pero contesto que ya tiene edad suficiente para hacerse en su cuerpo lo que desee y que esta aprobado por nuestro padres.

― Que se piensa hacer. ― demando Edward

― No me dijo.

Ambos quedaron pensando en la posibilidad de que se contagiara de alguna enfermedad, al hacerse quien sabe que su hermanita, ella no se haría nada, de eso se encargaría Edward.

* * *

**1 **Unidad de Cuidados intensivos

**2 **Es un sistema de entrenamiento físico y mental creado a principios del siglo XX por el alemán Joseph Hubertus Pilates, quien lo ideó basándose en su conocimiento de distintas especialidades como gimnasia, traumatología, ballet y yoga, uniendo el dinamismo y la fuerza muscular con el control mental, la respiración y la relajación (fuente Wikipedia)

* * *

Aquien le gusto?

Como se llama la hermana?

y que se va hacer?

…  
¿Hola?  
…

¿Hay alguien ahí?

tos tos tos Qué de polvo….

Hola. Me había perdido…. pero ya estoy aquí :)

cometarios, toatazos algo.

Ale vida de mi corazón espero que tenga tiempo pa leerlo, aunque lo dudo, Mili cuado actualizas, quiero actuaización de tu fics cuando, a ver cuando.

Lizz mori con tu fic

_Que otros se jacten de las paginas que han escrito; a mi me enorgullecen las que he leido. Jorge Luis Borges_


	10. Nessa

**Aclaración:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen y me reservo los derechos de autor de está y el resto de mis historias.

**Body Art****:** por **M. L. F. Elektragedia**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo ****Diez**

**Nessa**

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas del avión, en clase ejecutiva, no me gusta viajar en primera clase, me parece que no deberían existir las clases en los aviones, los barcos o cualquier tipo de medio de trasporte en el cual se clasifique a la gente. Nos pone etiquetas, aun recuerdo como estábamos clasificadas en el barco en mi cumpleaños anterior.

Yo estaba feliz, claro la cantidad de dinero que mis padres depositaron para darme ese capricho no tuvo nombre, ellos me criaron para ser alguien sensato, pero mi arrebato de niña en pubertad no tuvo limites, mis pensamiento cambiaron al ver que las clases en las que dividen a la gente, no tenía nada que ver con su esencia, sino con el valor de su poder adquisitivo, gracias a esto conocí a el perro fiel, como le llama mi hermano, una persona humilde me ha enseñado a ver el mundo con otra perspectiva. Mi novio.

Dejando a un lado todo ese maremoto de pensamientos, veo que me acerco cada vez más a mi destino, estoy en la silla contra la ventanilla, las nubes me van revelando mi destino, estoy algo preocupada, ¿Como tomaran mi decisión? Hasta cierto punto los escuchare, pero es una decisión tomada, deseo hacerme esto.

Mejor no pienso mucho en eso, las cosas se darán por su propio peso, sin forzarlas. Mis padres me apoyan, les di las razones valederas para que entendieran el porqué, es una decisión tomada, no tengo miedo… miento si tengo solo un poco, como se pondrán, ya que se que ambos se encuentran aquí, pero uno será mas difícil de convencer que otro, ya averigüe el lugar donde me hare el trabajo.

Katra´s, bonito nombre para el lugar de modificaciones corporales, desafortunadamente, el artista nunca ha hecho la modificación que quiero, es algo pequeño, pero se puede inflamar e infectar, tener un papá y dos hermanos médicos hacen que uno vea las cosas con otros ojos.

Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda, las imágenes que me mostraron llenas de llagas, sangre con pus, zonas moreteadas, y a veces negras, eso me tenía algo preocupada, solo por los peligros señalados por ellos debería ser disciplinada, la reacción de ellos no se haría esperar de lo contrario.

Ese pensamiento hizo que su mal presentimiento no dejara su cuerpo y se asentara en su estomago, faltaban todavía veinte minutos para aterrizar, llegaría bien al aeropuerto y según lo planeado su hermano menor la recogería, porque ella siempre lo trataba como si fuera un bebe, claro que de eso dista mucho, hace tiempo no es así con él.

Como buena estudiante y amante de las letras seguía con el libro que encontró.

[...]

Estoy enfrentando una situación difícil. No sé qué enfoque tomar si el porno (cosas como "su polla se acercaba a su chocho palpitante"), el delicado eufemístico ("yo gravitaba en torno del centro de su ser intimo"), el fisiológico ("nuestro genitales se una en medio de un coito largo tiempo inesperado") o el lirico de tres pesos ("sus manos eran como luciérnagas en la noche de mi deseo")

[...]1

Ahhhh Auxilio

Su mete no sabía si asquearse con la primera línea la porno, morir de un coma diabético con el "gravita en el centro de su ser", demasiada miel, el fisiológico que mataba cualquier tipo de pasión lo sabía por experiencia propia, no ha llegado a consumar el acto, pero a veces las cosas con su novio perro fiel se suben de tono, entonces toca. Él aun piensa que no están preparados, siguiendo con lo que sigue el lirico, eso suena hasta vulgar es empalagoso y acido al tiempo de mal gusto.

Su meditación murió, ya que el tren de aterrizaje toco tierra, por fin el tiempo seria cortó y su meta estaba cerca, más de lo que pensaba.

El aeropuerto como todo aeropuerto que se respete, estaba atestado de gente hasta más no poder, con la mirada buscaba a su hermano, un hombre blanco alto de musculatura fuerte con cara de niño y alma de hombre (2)

Saldría corriendo a sus brazos de no ser por la expresión de su rostro, eso era una verdadera amenaza de muerte, la mandíbula tensa, los músculos de la cara estáticos, no había ningún tipo de emoción en el, claro que es serio y responsable, pero nunca se ha comportado de manera fría y hostil con ella.

Prefirió llevar las cosas con calma, primero espero a que se diera algún tipo de reacción mientras ella estaba en la zona de descargue esperando para que la cinta trasportadora pasara su equipaje, dos mochilas de acampar fue lo que recogió, una se la puso en el hombro mientras la otra la tenia en una de sus manos.

Esto se pondrá bueno.

Pensó cuando se acercaba cautelosamente, hacia la puerta a encontrarse con su hermano, tenía miedo, terror.

Cuando llego donde él se quedo estática, buscando algún tipo de reacción, pero él seguía como una estatua.

No lo soportó mas y le abrazo, no importaba lo que pasara, ella no iba a privarse de sentir a Emmett, la ternura y el amor de él, sabía que tenía parte de culpa en esto, pero nadie le haría cambiar de parecer.

Afortunadme le correspondió al abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente a modo de saludo.

Ambos se dirigieron al carro que los llevaría a casa de Edward, estando en el taxi no se dijeron nada, era algo raro, ya que mínimo la estaría atacando con preguntas de cómo le está yendo en el colegio, y ella le estaría preguntando por Rose, simplemente no se dijeron nada.

De la misma forma entraron al edificio ya habían deja do ellos una habitación para que se organizara mientras ella estaba en la ciudad, ellos compartirían habitación como cuando empezaron las pesadillas de Edward.

El silencio reino hasta bastante entrada la tarde, Nessa no quería ser la que rompiera el silencio, tenía miedo de que algo que dijera afectara mas el genio de su hermano, mientras Emmett no sabía cómo abordar las cosas, le parecía increíble que su hermanita se fuera hacer algo en su piel, nunca supo los dolores que pasaron él y Edward después del accidente.

No era una persona violenta, pero en estos momentos pensaba en darle un par de nalgadas a su querida hermanita, todo por querer hacerse pasar por una persona diferente, "marcar la diferencia" pero a un precio muy alto su salud.

Mejor esperaba a Edward a ver como se tomaría las cosas.

Edward llego después de un día relativamente tranquilo, solo hubo un par de casos en la clínica y se la paso atendiendo citas de señoras que querían verse mejor, el problema era que no había necesidad para hacerse lo que deseaban el simplemente las persuadía de que se hicieran las cosas pero con más calma.

Al entrar en el edificio siguió en línea recta casi corriendo hacia el ascensor, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a su hermanita, llevaba casi un año que no la veía, se sentía culpable por eso, no viajaba a casa de sus padres desde antes de la ultima navidad, ella nunca se ponía visible en la cámara web, solo se escribían y tenían largas conversaciones por teléfono, la extrañaba, amaba a la niña de vestidos pastel, uñas perfectas, comportamiento educado en la mesa y la perfecta señorita tal como la veía él, una autentica muñequita.

Al salir del ascensor apresuro su paso por el corredor, pasando por la puerta de su vecina, tuvo la sensación de ir a tocarle la puerta mirar cómo se encontraba, revisarla, pero era almo más que una simple visita de medico (3) era algo mas pero no lograba descubrir que era en el momento, Nessa paso otra vez por su mente, cambio de destino llego a su puerta.

El sonido de una conversación se filtro al abrir la puerta del apartamento, una voz femenina claramente dulce y tierna paso por sus oídos junto con el ronquido imposible de ignorar de Emmett, claro está que antes de que entrara por la puerta escucho fragmentos de conversación.

-Espero que no se ponga furioso.

-Imposible, contigo nunca pasa furiosos más de dos minutos.

No aguanto más y finalmente el momento de ver a su querida hermana había llegado, traspaso la puerta no supo que decir cuando la vio, esa no era la misma niña que alguna vez cargo, por la que pidió, sacrifico tiempo y algunos juguetes cuando niño, no era la misma señorita elegante que había dejado hace más de un año de ver, pero era la misma voz, las mismas facciones solo que se la cambiaron.

¿Que paso?

Era una mezcla extraña entre un video de Ozzy Osborne y la dimensión desconocida, no podía ser ella, se quedo estático, volteo hacia la puerta, no esto definitivamente es un sueño, se dijo.

Cuando estaba cruzando el umbral de su casa la voz de Emmett lo paro.

- Hermano a donde piensas ir, ven y saluda a la pequeña.

…_Si era ella, ¿qué paso? _Repetía su mente una y otra vez, una vez más y terminaría mareado en el piso con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Pero si era ella, vestía medias de malla, bajo una falda de cuero negra con taches formando una calavera en uno de sus costados, algo desgastada con varias hebras de hilo en el dobladillo de esta. una camiseta con un estampado de una banda no supo de cual ya que hacía tiempo no escuchaba rock, tipo esqueleto, bajo un buzo manga larga, el cabello con mechones rojos, azules y morados, demasiado rímel, es mas ni siquiera debería utilizar rímel, labios excesivamente rojos, la pinta no era grotesca pero en su niña sí.

Definitivamente las modas góticas no eran lo suyo, no alcanzaba a digerir que era lo que tenía que decir solo se quedo un rato en blanco.

-¿Nessa?- susurró.

* * *

1 Frase del escrito de Juan Carlos Rodríguez "Mil veces el mal camino"

2 No lo pude resistir estaba escuchado la canción con cara de niño y alma de hombre de Jerry Rivera.

3 Mis visitas ustedes lo entienden Andreita, Liz

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza se que me desean despellejar, pero se me olvidaba que tenia que escribir, denle las gracias a Bells que me la tiene al rojo vivo con las actualizaciones**

**Besos **

**Algo que comentar**


End file.
